Usa's Most Unruly Kids  Michael Jackson
by Ms. Apricot
Summary: This story is different! Nope it isn't about love but it is about drama and I tried to put Michael  like I always do  in 'unusual' kind of circumstances. And this one is…'What if Michael was asked to do a show where he had to take on another person's kids
1. The Beginning

**Hey Everybody, here is yet another story, I have been trying to split the focus between this story and my other two stories but this one has interested me so much that it has unfortunately out ruled the other two…I know it's really bad…but I will resume the others ASAP! But anyway… yeah the synopsis of this story…um…**

**This story is different! Nope it isn't about love but it _is_ about drama and I tried to put Michael (like I always do) in 'unusual' kind of circumstances. And this one is…**

**'What if Michael was asked to do a show where he had to take on another person's kids? Another person's _bad_ kids?' and this is what I came up with.**

**This story isn't all that long either. There are only a few chapters in total but some of those chapters are quite long. I won't tell you the exact amount cuz its kind of um…don't know the word…but it just doesn't have the same effect if you expect the story to come to an end so I rather not tell. I don't know if it would have been better or not to put them into parts but I'm just gonna put them up how they are for those of you who prefer it that way.**

**It's only an experiment to see if you guys like it. I hope you do :) afterall I'm writing it for you…**

**The inspiration came from the show 'Worlds Strictest Parents' I L.O.V.E that show and so my story is sort of similar, only its written and it has Michael Jackson as the Parent (just a forewarning to you, Elizabeth Taylor is in this too, but not as much, and really the main parent in this is Michael so there will be some photo's without her in…you'll know what I'm talking about..) and basically what happens is they take two kids, most often a boy and a girl, and they are sent off to a celebrity's house (they don't know who the celebrity is) and they stay with them for about a week. In that week they do tasks set by their mother or father figure, and that's it! But we all know nothing that goes as smooth as that is ever interesting, so I added a touch of Apricot. **

**Now As you know, Michaels soft…but is he too soft? You be the judge, tell me in the comments ;). Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write and I hope to have done this theme Justice.**

**I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE HAS DONE THIS BEFORE!**

**But if they have, I'm sorry. I haven't really looked to see but please know that this was completely off the top of my head, and I didn't intend to steal someone's idea. But anyway, please enjoy the prologue of my story, USA'S MOST UNRULY KIDS…**

**Neverland…**

'…Why the hell you signed up for this ill never know!'

'I think it'll be fun!'

'Michael? Please tell me how on earth you expect to control two outrageous kids?' Michael unwrapped his lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

'Piece of cake, I love kids…' Michael grinned.

'Okay let me rephrase…two outrageous _teenagers_?'

'Oh how hard can it be? I think it's good that I can participate in helping unruly teenagers. Do you know how important it is to restore the human condition? Well I think it's a very important situation that I want to help, and I'll start with the people who seem most confused about life…'

'How hard can it be? Michael, these aren't your everyday teens. These kids are wild, they need discipline…_good_ discipline and well…no offence but I don't think that you would be the right person to deliver that sort of discipline. I mean your definition of punishment is getting two scoops of ice cream instead of three.' Michael sniffed.

'Yeah but that's only with little children. I think it be able to handle these teens. And give them as much discipline as they need.'

'Oh yeah…so say they disobeyed you, what would you do?'

'Uh…take away their valuable items.' Michael nodded.

'Okay, but you know what that will do to them right?'

'Well…maybe it'd irritate them a little but-'

'Exactly! And the last thing you wanna deal with is an angry adolescent….come on Mike, wouldn't you prefer to just stick with little kids, I don't think your gentle soul could take the stress.'

'Oh Paul! Being brought up the strict way that I was, I think I know what works and what doesn't…trust me I got this…'

'But, what if they're so out of control that you can't get through to them?'

'Well I'll just have to try harder.'

'And if that doesn't work?'

'…..ill get them to wash my Ferris wheel.' Paul Michael's bodyguard fell about laughing as Michael sat there thoughtful.

_It can't be that hard…..can it?_

The Interviews

XXXX

**_Holly's interview…_**

(Holly's mother) Miss Graver: 'Holly is absolutely out of control! It's like whatever I say falls on deaf ears, she doesn't listen when I tell her to come home on time or when I ask her to do something-'

Holly: 'That's because you never ask me to do stuff I wanna do'

Miss Graver: 'uh Holly I'm talking right now,'

Holly: 'Yeah well I don't care…'

Long silence…

Miss Graver: 'See what I mean? She's rude to me, she doesn't listen. I can't get through to her at all. She goes out when she wants to. Comes home when she wants to- and every single time she's drunk out of her mind. I've tried everything but she just won-'

Holly: 'Oh my god mom! Why are you trying to make me look bad?'

Miss Graver: 'I'm not Holly it's the truth-'

Holly: 'No it isn't!'

Miss Graver: 'Holly come on, you know it is.'

Holly: 'Why don't you just zip it? I don't even know why these people are bothering to interview you anyway. They _should _be talking to me.'

Miss Graver: 'Please, don't be so rude Holly.'

Holly: 'Whatever…..hey can you guys talk to me? Because my mom's acting stupid…again!'

Holly pushes her mom out of the way of the camera and stands in front of it. 'Hey America! My names Holly and I am the world's most unruly teen! Woooooh!' she screams and then the camera cuts.

XXXX

**_Jacob's interview…_**

(Jacob's Mother) Miss Smith: 'Jacob is spoilt beyond repair now, and ever since his father left it has just gotten out of control. He's not a bad kid, he just needs a little enforcement in the rules but I can no longer be the person to do that because he doesn't take me seriously anymore. I will honestly say that it is my fault he's so spoilt and…I need help.'

The camera man turns the camera on Jacob. 'Is there anything you would like to say Jacob?'

Jacob: 'Uh yes actually…..um….why the heck do I need to go away just to be set a buncha rules?' he asked with a baffled expression on his face.

Miss Smith: 'Well, because you won't listen to anything the family or I say, and also I think it would be a good lifetime experience.'

Jacob: 'Yah okay…I just hope this celebrity is rich so I can bribe em and get some cool stuff. Now _that_ would be a good lifetime experience.' His mother rolls her eyes.

Miss Smith: 'Come on Jacob, you know it isn't just about that. They're a celebrity, but they're still a person…'

Jacob: 'Uh-huh…only they're rich too…' he mumbled.

Awkward silence…camera cuts.

XXXX

**_Michaels interview…_**

Michael: 'What's my ultimate goal? Um….well I would like to be able to change their attitudes, if any of them be bad, and make them see that life is…you know life isn't just a big game…'

Interviewer: 'And are you prepared to take on these teens?' the interviewer asks.

Michael: '…um…I think so…we'll just have to see…' Michael flashes a prize winning smile before the camera cuts.

XXXX

**Comment! Comment! Comment! Comment! Comment! Comment! Comment! Comment!**


	2. First Impressions

**Okay, next chapter here, :) enjoy...  
**

**First impressions…**

XXXX

Michael paced around his living room nervously awaiting the two people that were either going to cooperate with him or make this next week miserable. Hopefully not the last one. He felt ready but uneasy at the same time. _Will I really be able to handle them?_ Another half hour passed before he heard the door bell ring. He almost ran to the door and swung it open forcefully. He didn't know what expression was on his face but he guessed that he looked somewhat elated seeing the reaction of his friend Elizabeth Taylor.

'Calm down Michael it's only me…are they here yet?' Michael sighed anxiously. He had almost forgotten that Liz was going to be bracing this task with him.

'No they're not.' Michael said exasperated and offered to take Liz's coat. He hung it up and turned to face her. They shared a long awkward moment when the door rang again. Michael's eye widened and Liz smiled.

'Are you scared?' Liz asked. Michael gulped and shook his head, then looked down.

'Just a little nervous…I hope I can cope well with them.' Liz nodded and then opened the door. Michael ran to her side. The chauffeur came into view and nodded them a greeting each before stepping aside to let the teens through. Trouble was they weren't there. Further away right by the car in the driveway, laid a boy, wearing a checkered shirt and jeans. He had his hands of his face shaking his head. He appeared to be in disbelief. Whereas the girl was spinning around taking in the view of the house. Eventually she wandered over to them. She wore denim shorts, a small tank top and sunglasses on top of her hair with her hair tied back in a bun. She grinned and then poked a hand out to greet them.

'Hello…Hi…' she said as she shook each of their hands. Michael had a relaxed smile on his face. King of disguises because inside he was nervous as hell!

'Hello, you must be Holly.' She nodded still smiling. Suddenly there attention diverted away from Holly to look behind her at Jacob who was in a hectic mess on the ground. 'And he must be Jacob.' Elizabeth said and walked off to go and help pull him back together. Michael followed her up to him.

'No way man, NO FREAKING WAY!' he mumbled frantically into his hands.

'Come on young man, you haven't met us yet.' Liz said and he temporarily lifted his hands from his face to see who was speaking.

'ELIZABETH TAYLOR!' his hands snapped back to his face. 'NO FREAKING WAY!'

'Come on' Liz encouraged him.

'What's all the commotion?' Michael said in his soft voice as he approached them. Jacob froze and then again very slowly lifted his hands from his face. His eyes took time to register the man standing before him.

'M-mi-mih-mic-mike-MICHAEL FREAKING JACKSON! Ugh…' the boy let his head fall limply to the side as they both tried to heave him up by one arm.

'I think he's a fan Michael…' Liz cooed and Michael smiled widely. _Well that's a good start_… he thought as the boy got to his feet and they guided him inside to the dining room.

XXXX

Jacob had since recovered from the shock of arriving at _thee_ biggest star in the world's mansion, and now sat barley saying a word or taking his eyes off of Michael and Liz. His eyes snapped from one to the other, taking in every word that they said, whereas Holly slouched, folded arms on the table listening casually.

'…and now that we have gotten to know each other a little I can now get started on the rules…uh…'

'No smoking!' Liz said immediately. 'I can stand to see those little sticks of death anymore…' she said and then gestured for Michael to continue. He smiled nervously.

'Uh yeah…smoking and alcohol is forbidden in my house.' He watched as Holly sniffed and sat back then crossed her legs. All the signs of a guilty candidate. 'so if you have either cigarettes or drink, I'm giving you the chance to give them to me now…Holly?' he asked and she took a while before shaking her head slowly. She could be lying but Michael knew how much he hated accusation so he held her to her word, he asked Jacob to make it fair. 'Uh Jacob?' Jacob immediately snatched a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and dropped them on the table. Michael smiled and took them. 'Thank you…so as I was saying…no partying, what I mean by that is, no loud music late at night or raiding my fridge…' he smiled and Jacob laughed too loudly for too long.

Kiss up! Holly thought. Michael looked over at him with a worried expression on his face before continuing.

'and uh…I must say that my room is out of bounds…um…also no profanities, or bad language of any form and no fights…my last rule is that you try and have fun, I'm not here to be strict on you and I'm not out to shout at either of you so you can relax. If you have anything to tell us then don't be shy…and uh…yeah…that's it, so you two can go and get settled in now. Dinner is at 8 so feel free to make yourself at home until then, my bodyguard Tim will show you to your rooms. They nodded and Holly got up to follow the guard. Jacob sat there staring until Holly nudged him. He snapped out of his trance and jumped out of his seat.

'Coming!' he said and then followed them out of the room. Michael waited until they were gone and turned to Liz.

'So what did you think?' Michael asked and Liz smiled.

'I think you were a complete bucket of nerves!' Michael furrowed his brows.

'I wasn't that bad was I?'

'Uh…and…um…yeah…you…err…were…' Michael wrinkled his nose in response.

'Oh god…' Michael sighed.

'I think that Jacobs going to be the easy one though…Holly on the other hand.'

'Think she has them cigarettes?' Michael asked twirling Jacobs packet in his hand.

'Most definitely. But we'll catch her in the act soon enough, I should know.' Michael chuckled and then stood up, holding his hand out to Liz.

'Would you like to go for a lovely evening walk before tea madam?' Michael asked in a fake English accent.

'Why yes I would gentleman.' Liz played along and they but walked out the room linked arms.

XXXX

Liz excused herself to go to the bathroom and told Michael that she'd join them in the kitchen in a second. Michael gulped and walked into his kitchen to see both children sitting there reading the meal menu's. He sat down awkwardly with them and tapped his hands in rhythm on the table; he never really thought about it, it was just something he always did, naturally like breathing.

'Wow can you teach me that?' Jacob said enthusiastically.

'Teach you? Well…I don't really remember what I did, I just did it…'

'Oh come on please! You're my idol!' Michael bit his lip nervously.

'Just tap your hands like this…' Michael started to do it and Jacob tried to imitate. He didn't copy so well and he got frustrated when he couldn't create the same beat as Michael. Michael tilted his head at Jacob, confused at how somebody could get something so natural wrong. No you gotta get the right beat, you gotta hit that-' They practiced a few times before Holly interrupted them.

'Okay I want a hamburger with fries and a large shake…' Michael and Jacob stopped to look at her.

'Wow, just like take out.' Michael said and she nodded.

'Oooh and a chocolate ice cream to take upstairs.'

'Oh, I don't allow food upstairs.' Michael said casually.

'Why not?' Holly asked a little disappointedly.

'Well…I'd hate for anything to spill and mess up the place.'

'But don't you have like a thousand maids for that?'

'I do have maids, that could clean it, but it's much easier for everybody if we just don't take food upstairs.' Holly rolled her eyes.

'Fine, whatever…' she sad and then returned to the menu. Michael lifted one eyebrow but shook his head instead. Slight attitude but nothing to phone home about. Michael thought as he also picked up a menu from the table. Jacob followed suit and scanned his menu but waited to hear what Michael was going to have first. Soon the cook came into the kitchen dressed in an apron. She smiled at them all as she turned the stove on.

'Did I hear one hamburger and fries? Coming up.' She said cheerfully.

'Oh and ill have the fried fish with salad please.' Michael said.

'Me too!' Jacob said hastily. The cook nodded and turned back to the stove.

'..…Hey Mick can I be excused for a second?' Holly asked and Michael winced at the nickname.

'Yes… and please me Michael.' He said friendly and she hopped up with a nod.

Soon she and Liz returned to take their seats. Michael smiled at Holly. 'Hey Holly…I think I have your first task for you!' Michael said enthusiastically. 'You can be a cook for the day, and by the end you will be able to serve us dinner.' She looked up at him expressionless.

'Ha that's funny.' she said blankly and then looked down.

'I'm serious, I thought you'd like cooking more than tuning all my instruments which is what Jake will be doing.' Jacob's face lit up as he received his new nickname wholly.

'Are you serious? But I can't- I have never needed to cook a meal in my life.' Holly stressed.

'Well then, Trina will teach you!' Michael enthused and winked at the cook.

'Yeah it might be good practice for you.' Liz joined in. Holly look mortified.

'Oh come on Hol, it won't be that bad. It might even be fun.' Michael insisted and smiled. She gave him daggers as he tried to give her a nickname too.

'No thanks Mick.' Michael glanced up at her.

'Don't say no till you've tried it and please…Michael.'

'But you gave me a nickname!' Holly moaned.

'Yeah but I don't like that name. Makes me sound like Mickey mouse or something.'

'Thought you liked Mickey mouse.' She said and Michael shrugged.

'I do…but I would want to be him.' Holly rolled her eyes again. Michael watched her for a few more seconds before biting his tongue. Again, it's nothing to call him about.

'And what was that missy?' Liz asked.

'What was what?'

'The whole eye rolling thing.'

'Bad habit.'

'Well we need to nip that in the bud straight away.

'Yeah sure…' the table fell into an awkward silence.

'So uh…I'm going to be tuning instruments?' Jacobs voice sliced right through the silence.

'Yeah.' Michael cut in at the opportunity to change the subject. 'If you want I could show you my music room after dinner. In fact I could give both of you a tour.' Michael said enthusiastically.

'Hey, yeah!' Jacob said just as eagerly. Michael nodded and his eyes darted towards Holly. She just shrugged slightly and then resumed looking at the table. Killing the atmosphere completely. He coughed uncomfortably at her lack of passion.

'Okay then…' Michael said before the food arrived and they dug in.

XXXX

After a very long tour of his mansion they all retreated to their rooms. Liz had gone to her bedroom early. Michael went upstairs and knocked on Jacobs's door. Jacob answered saying that it was fine to come in and Michael just stuck his head quickly around the door and said goodnight. Jacob returned the 'goodnight' and Michael smiled then closed the door. He knocked on Holly's door next and she asked him to wait a second before coming in. he leaned on the door frame patiently until she finally told him to come in. he went inside but stood awkwardly at the corner of the room, she was sat on her bed.

'Just came up to say goodnight…' he said and she wriggled her eyebrows, uninterestedly. He didn't move but instead gave her an encouraging facial expression. She lay back on her bed not saying a word until she realized he wasn't going to leave unless she said it back.

'Goodnight.' She said and then folded her arms across her comforter. Michael leaned up properly and then tilted his head at her.

'What's the matter Holly? Don't you like it here?' she sighed.

'I didn't say that.'

'Yeah but I'm asking you.' She sighed again.

'No…I don't _not_ like being here…'

'Then why the cold shoulder?'

'I didn't give you the cold shoulder.'

'Yeah girl, you did.'

'Well sorry.' She snapped in a defensive and sarcastic tone. Michael shook his head.

'There it goes again.' She sighed again and looked up.

'Im sorry Mr. Jackson.'

'There we go.' Michael said playfully. 'And I already told you, you can call me Michael.' He said smiling and she nodded solemnly. 'Why so serious?' she shrugged. 'You _can_ smile around me you know, I won't bite.' She cracked a half smile which Michael settled for. 'Hey you know…I thought that you would be more excited about this experience.' Michael said and she wrapped the sheets around herself.

'And why is that?' she asked. Michael hesitated at his answer.

'Because…well you know…me being Michael Jackson and all…' he joked, clearly trying to show that it wasn't such a big deal but Holly laughed quietly.

'Oh please get over yourself. Your great, but you aint _that_ great.' Michaels face faltered a bit not knowing how to react.

'Uh…okay…but like I was saying, I wasn't expecting Jake to be so-'

'So much of a fan?'

'Well yeah…I just thought that you would have been the one to act…differently.'

'Because I'm a girl?' Michael didn't answer. 'I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I have to be one of your little shadows.'

'Well I wasn't saying…..yeah I guess you're right. Well I learned something new today. Never judge a book by its cover.'

'Yeah? Well I learned _to_ judge a book by its cover.' Michael raised one eyebrow.

'Judge what?'

'Well, I always pictured that you'd be sexist… Pah, I was right!' she laughed and Michael kept a stern look.

'I find that so offensive Holly, I'm not sexist at all.'

'Yeah you are, you just said that all girls have to love Michael Jackson.'

'no I didn't say t-'

'Yeah you did.' Michael stayed silent and decided to drop the argument, arguing with this teenager was getting him nowhere. He folded his arms and turned away.

'Fine your opinion is your opinion but anyway I've got to go, so goodnight again to you Holly.' She sunk down onto her side facing away from him.

'Yeah goodnight Mick.' She said, purposely ignoring Michaels wish to be called Michael. _Why?_ He thought as he lowered his eyebrows and shut her door behind him. _She seems to have a problem me asking her to do this one thing. So this was what her mother was talking about. And she won't do it unless she wants to..._ Right, that's gotta change, one thing to work on tomorrow…

XXXX

Coming up…

_***-**…it's time to go.'_

_'F*ck it! I'm not going! You're crazy!'_

_*****…no but your acting like my child!'_

_'Oh whatever…' she said and turned to walk out but looked over her shoulder. 'Enjoy…and please, don't choke.' She said sarcastically and Michael stood up._

_'Girl sit down and stop being so rude!_

XXXX

**Hope You Liked x**


	3. Day 1

**Hey guys, another chapter here for ya ;) enjoy x**

Day 1 – Tasks and catastrophes…

XXXX

'Wake up Holly…Hol…come on…'

'Wah? Why…its 3 am in the morning…'

'No its 8 am…you have to get up for your challenge…'

'Argh…do I have to?'

'Yeeees…now come on…'

*snore*

'Holly!'

'Ugh…leave me alone…'

'I can't until you wake up…'

'Im not gonna wake up…'

'Holly…'

'Just leave me alone already!'

'Holly.'

'P*ss off!'

Liz's voice didn't respond as she quietly got up and exited the room. Michael stood with his clenched fist over his mouth waiting for Liz. She came out and shook her head. Michael sighed.

'Can you believe she cursed at me?'

'Yeah she did to me too, that girls got a potty mouth. She's already an hour late on her challenge time, she was supposed to be up at 7. I gave her an extra hour and she's still not up.' Liz motioned with her hands to emphasize her speech. 'That is so unladylike, sleeping in until all hours.' Liz said.

'Yeah well you had better not tell her that.'

'Why not?'

'Well she already me sexist yesterday.' Liz's mouth fell open in exaggerated disbelief.

'She did not!'

'Yeah she did…but it's okay Liz, I mean an opinion is an opinion right?'

'No, not an opinion like that! That's downright rude of her…and you still let her sleep in after that?'

'Well yeah…I don't like to hold grudges.' Michael said softly.

'Michael, don't be so silly. It's not holding a grudge; this girl needs to be dealt with, with a firm hand.' Liz said rolling up her dressing gown sleeves and walking down the corridor.

'No wait Liz! What are you going to do?'

'You'll see.' Liz said with a smile and walked into the bathroom. Michael peeked around the door as Liz rummaged through the draw. Soon she emerged with a little red sand bucket and she turned the water on. Michael's eyes grew wide as Liz filled it to about three quarter and marched back out again. He ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.

'Liz stop! Don't do that!'

'Why not?'

'She is so gonna hate us if you do this, she might just miss behave even more.'

'Or she might just listen', Liz said.

'Yeah bu-'

'uh-uh-uh Michael, no, this is our job remember, to rule with an iron fist.' Michael coiled back into his slumped position against the wall. He felt defeated as he foresaw the drama that was about to come.

'Ok Liz but just…be gentle…' Michael said and Liz nodded with approval. She then marched straight in and Michael began to mentally countdown. He got to three before the drama actually began.

'AAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE F*CK?'

'Hey no profanities missy.'

'You just drenched me!'

'Well you wouldn't wake up, and it's time to go.'

'F*ck it! I'm not going! You're crazy!'

'Would you stop with the language already? And yes you are.'

'No I'm not, you can't physically make me!'

'Well just know that you're supposed to be cooking dinner for us all today and if you don't do it, you won't eat. The rest of us will order take out and you can sit and watch us.'

'As if! I'll call social services.'

'Oh try it honey!'

'ARGH!' he heard Holly scream and then heard heavy feet stomping towards him. The door flew open and Holly barged straight past him into the bathroom. He gaped at her sodden appearance and turned his head back to see Liz wiping her hands proudly.

'I told you Michael.' She said pinching his cheek and then strolling back to her room. Michael was left standing in the hall way shaking his head. He was already fully dressed so he wandered downstairs to see how Jacob, the one that actually got up on time, was doing. He heard plucking of his guitar string and then melodic sound of all his piano keys being pressed from the top note all the way down to the bottom.

He walked in the room to see Jacob sat on the piano bench. He stood at the door and watched Jacob prepare to play. And what a _preparation_ it was. He cleared his throat, rolled his sleeves up, brushed his hair back, re-positioned himself on the bench, straightened his collar and sat up straight before finally letting both hands rest on the keys and playing a nursery version of happy birthday. Michael howled with laughter and Jacob almost jumped out of his skin.

'Oh m-Mr. Jackson…uh…good morning' he said as Michael struggled to stop his giggles completely. He got pretty close before breaking out into laughter again. Jacob looked worried as Michael walked over to him. Finally after a couple more minutes, Michael's laughter thinned out enough for him to form words.

'Happy…birthday? All…that…for…happy…birthday!' Jacob got the joke and then laughed half heartedly with I'm.

'Oh…yeah…'

'Wooh! Boy your funny, come on.' Michael went and sat down at the piano bench beckoning Jacob over. 'Imma show you how to play.' He said and Jacob went and joined him.

XXXX

'Like this right?'

'No, stir it for a little longer. The mixture has to be light and fluffy.' Holly rolled her eyes irritated as the cook showed her this and that. The cook was nice but Holly was still p*ssed from this morning. _How dare Liz pour water on me? What right does she have?_ She thought. She always knew that there was no point holding a grudge if you weren't going to pay a person back for what they did to you but, after all… it was Elizabeth Taylor! She may as well drop it. Not that she ever cared how famous a person was, it's just that this show was going to be on TV and bound to create a lot of media attention so she wouldn't retaliate just yet…for Liz's sake… but that Michael! He was so full of himself, as he had shown yesterday. And trying to make it a joke like it's funny, I don't like sexism. He is sexist I don't care what anybody says. If he's so offended by the truth then that's his problem, not mine.

She was so trapped in her thoughts that she barely paid attention to what she was doing and before she knew it she was soon snapped out of her trance by the cooks yelp.

'No no no! It's everywhere.' Holly looked down to see only half the amount of mixture was left in the bowl; the rest was all over the floor. She jumped.

'Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!' she said and threw the bowl onto the counter, whizzing around to grab the tissue. She placed one sheet at a time onto the mess as if expecting it to magically absorb or something. This extracted worried looks from the cook.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm trying clean this mess up but these tissues don't work! See this is why you shouldn't by cheap absorbents, they are fake.' The cook took a step back before presenting Holly with a mop.

'Maybe this would work better?' asked the cook with a careful expression on her face. Holly looked at the mop and then down at the fabricated mess she had just created, embarrassed that using a mop probably is an obvious thing to do. She didn't know that…to tell the truth, she had never used a mop before in her life…she had never needed to… so to save herself from further embarrassment, she immediately got defensive and snappy.

'Fine you clean it then!' she said and the cook huffed.

'Oh no missy, you made this mess you're going to clean it.' Holly gulped as the cook threw the mop over to her. She was doomed to be embarrassed now. The camera was position right on her as she wondered how on earth she was meant to clean this up with long pieces of fabric on the end of a stick. She took a deep breath and stuck the mop right in the middle of the spilt mixture again, expecting it to absorb the mess.

'Like this?' holly asked.

The cook raised one eyebrow at her. 'Well first of all, the mop's dry, so that's not going to wash away anything, and second of all, you have to move the mop.' Holly felt her cheeks getting red as the cook was stating all the things that would probably have been obvious to any other person. She turned around to see two of the camera men whispering to each other and she guessed it was about her. The cook pointed to the bucket that Holly hadn't realized was for the mop, and came to help her. 'Look…like this…' she said but even though the cook was trying to be nice by showing Holly what to do Holly's embarrassment just mounted up.

'Oh f*ck it!' she shouted and stormed out of the room. Once she was out of the camera she let one tear fall as she ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door and unzipped her bag. She unfolded her _special_ t-shirt that had her cigarettes and lighter rolled up inside and lit one up. She ran to the window like she did last night (before Mick came to interrupt her) and threw it open then blew all of her smoke outside. This helped her to relax, and relieved of some of her embarrassment. She hated when stuff like this happened. _Everyone treats me like I'm stupid. Maybe I am._ She thought and closed her eyes to enjoy her momentary high. She was abruptly halted by a soft knock on the door.

'Just a minute!' she said and blew the rest of her smoke out. She dabbed the cigarette out ont the brick wall outside and then pushed the cigarette into the crease of the window frame, where hopefully no one would ever find it. She went back to her bag and open her emergency pack of mint gum before rushing to open the door. The cooks face came into view and she rolled her eyes. 'Oh great, what do you want?' she asked as the cook stayed at the door.

'You haven't finished your challenge yet-'

'Oh who gives a crap?' she said harshly and went to sit on her bed.

'Come on Holly…it's okay if you didn't…know…'

'Yeah right! It's okay that I'm 16 years old and don't even know how to mop a floor!' she responded sarcastically.

'So what. I understand that you have never really had to do that before in your life, it's no big deal. But still come and finish the challenge.' Holly rolled her eyes.

'fine. I'll do the stupid challenge, but that's only because your forcing be and I'd probably get drenched again if I didn't.' The cook gave her a confused look. 'Oh forget it.' Holly said and walked out before the cook.

XXXX

Jacob sat and cried as he held the broken guitar string before him. _Why? Why did I tighten the string so much? Michael would probably kill me if he saw this. I have to hide it! But where? _He thought. He looked around, rolling the snapped string up in his hands. He stuffed it inside an antique pot and placed it perfectly back on the shelf. He gulped, looking at the not quite complete instrument. Who was he kidding? Michael was bound to notice sometime! But hopefully, he would be long gone by then.

He sighed and put the guitar back in its rightful place, the thing sure looked expensive too. Jacob had always been a fan of guitar but he didn't have the guts to ask Michael about teaching him that too, especially after what he had just done. He bit his nails and sat back on the bench.

Speak of the devil, he thought as Michael opened the door and came to see how he was getting on.

'Ha…ha…fine…' Jacob said sit biting his finger nails down, one by one.

'That's good to hear' Michael smiled. 'Oh and by the way its dinner time now.' Michael said. And Jacob got up clumsily tripping on his own feet. Hoping that Michael didn't find him at all suspicious. Michael gave him an odd look, but then again Michael did give him a lot of those. He followed him down to the dining room and they took their seat. They both sat in a weird kind of silence and Michael wandered what was wrong because usually by now Jacob was killing him with questions but he wasn't today. Soon Liz came in and sat with them. She sparked up conversation until the food arrived. Holly burst through the door and sat down stroppily. 'Hello Holly, how did the challenge go?' Michael asked politely but she didn't look up as she folded her arms.

'See for yourself…' she said and just then the cook came in with four plate full's of food, balanced on her two arms. She carefully set them down before each of them and then gave Holly a stern kind of look, which told Liz and Michael that they had both had a dispute of some kind. Michael looked away from them and down to what _would_ have been a lovely roast dinner if it hadn't been for the thick layer of black on top, proving that somewhere along the day; someone had forgotten to check on the food. He stared down at it for a few more seconds and then along to Liz who shrugged. While Jacob complained on the other side of the table.

'Aww man! No way am I eating that!' Jacob said. Michael looked over at Holly why was looking at the ground. He decided to try and comfort her.

'Oh I see…it's not that bad Holly…I mean we ca-'

'Oh zip it already silver tongue.' She said and Michael snapped his head back at her outburst. Liz interrupted.

'Excuse me young lady, but you are not going to sit there and disrespect Michael like that.'

'Well fine, I'll stand.' Holly said moving to leave out of the door.

'Oh no madam! You had better sit down!'

'Or what?' she shouted back.

'Come on Holly man, just sit…' Jacob said but Holly ignored him.

'Sit down.' Liz ordered and Holly rolled her eyes.

'What am I your pet?'

'No but your acting like my child!'

'Oh whatever…' she said and turned to walk out but looked over her shoulder. 'Enjoy…and please, don't choke.' She said sarcastically and Michael stood up.

'Girl sit down and stop being so rude.'

'Oh and what are you gonna do? Dance me to death?'

'Just sit down and be quite, why all the back talk? There's no reason to be upset over the food I mean we can sort it out'

'I don't want it sorted!'

'Girl, just sit down!' Michael said raising his voice but Holly just laughed, ignorantly.

'Okay okay keep your briefs on…' she said and slunk back into a random chair opposite Michael. Every aspect of her body language spelled attitude and Michael placed both hand on the table.

'Girl, that's a real ugly attitude you've got there…' he said lowering his voice.

'Boy, that's a real ugly _shirt_ you've got there.' She said mocking him with a smug grin; she was so up for challenging him. He narrowed his eyes at her and then sat down.

'Holly go to your room.'

'I would but I'm not at home'

'Then go to the room I have assigned you to!' Michael said getting all the more irritated with every smart mouth sentence she threw back at him.

'Fine that's what I was trying to do in the first place.' She said and slid right back out of the room again. Michael sat, clearly vexed. He waited a few minutes before saying.

'Jacob you gonna eat that?'

'Nope.' He said.

'Then would you mind excusing us too?'

'Not at all.' He said and then he too left the room leaving Liz and Michael together. Michael didn't speak as he slouched backwards with folded arms across his stomach.

'I know Michael…I know…' Liz started out; they knew each other so well that these days they didn't need to speak.

'but why? Why do teens…does _she_ find it necessary to act like that? I mean I would never be able to talk to my parents like that, and I would never want to…but she…'

'I know Michael'

'it's just upsetting to see behavior like that…in any person.'

'Yeah I know, come on, we had better order take out.' Michael looked down at the charred food and then back up at Liz.

'Why? Don't you like burnt bits?' he asked trying to make a joke.

'No, not if that's all I'm eating.' Liz said and went to the phone.

XXXX

Later that day, Liz called Jacob down for dinner as she set out the ordered pizza. Michael grabbed a plate and then looked around.

'Where's Holly?' he asked and Liz turned to him.

'She won't be getting any pizza today, she misbehaved.' Michael knitted his eyebrows together and gaped sadly.

'What? …but, she'll starve Liz…'

'Michael, its one night I'm sure she'll survive.'

'Bu-but can't she have just a little bit? This isn't fair…'

'That's the point Michael. Its punishment for earlier.'

'But it's cruel…'

'Then so be it…' Liz said. 'Michael you really need to toughen up. Shell never learn anything if you don't practice discipline.' She warned and Michael was about to speak again but she put her hand up. He dropped the subject and sat down to eat.

XXXX

Michael had waited until everyone had gone to sleep before sneaking back into the kitchen and grabbing the slice of pizza that he had secretly saved in the fridge. He heated it up, put it on a plate and then carried it upstairs. He was strictly against food upstairs but he decided t let this one time slip seeing as he made the rules so only he could break them. He quietly opened the door and crept across the room. Silently he placed the plate on Holly's bedside and then sneaked back to the door.

'Thanks Jake…' she said. She had gotten the person wrong due to lack of light in the room but Michael just shrugged. Besides, what was a good deed if not done anonymously? He walked out and shut the door behind him.

XXXX

Coming up…

_***'**what are you doing! Come on, the jokes gone too far now'_

_'Will you stop being so uptight already? I wonder what the code is on this thing anyway…sh*T sh*t sh*T sh*t sh*T! Oh f*ck no!'_

_*****'I know…I'm sorry…'_

_'No girl I'm sorry! I'm gonna have to search your bags…'_

XXXX

:D!


	4. Day 2

**Yet another chapter :)**

Day 2 – The wicked and the weak…

'Wake up Holly'

'Get lost…'

'You want me to get the bucket again?'

Holly dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom as Liz sat on the edge of her bed. She looked around and saw a plate on Holly's bedside table. She narrowed her eyes and picked the plate up. _So she's been sneaking food huh? That girl was so sly! _She thought as she took the plate over to Michael's room. He was lying across his king-sized bed, waiting for the day to begin.

'Look at this.' She said and she dropped the plate on his bed, causing a few crumbs to escape onto his bed sheet.

'What? My plate?' Michael asked confused.

'I found it in Holly's room.' He gulped, he had forgotten all about the extra pizza slice that he had given Holly last night.

'Oh right…' he said. There was no use in lying because he was useless at lying.

'You don't seem very surprised by it.' He kept silent pouting his lips. Liz did her infamous exaggerated gasp and stared at Michael. 'You gave her food didn't you?' Michael looked down. 'Michael! How do you expect her to follow any rules if you don't use discipline?'

'I'm sorry…I just couldn't stand to know that she had gone to bed hungry.' Liz sighed.

'Michael, you can't continue the rest of the week like this you know. You have to show them who's boss, don't be afraid to be strict. Promise me that the next time either of them do something wrong, you'll set the rules straight.' Michael groaned.

'Oh Liz…'

'Michael! This was the whole reason you signed up for this remember.'

'Yeah well, to be honest, I was kind of hoping that I'd be able to keep them under control in a more relaxed way. All my parents…Joseph rather, did was shout at me every time I did something wrong, but it only worked sometimes. That's why I wanted to try out a new kind of relaxed discipline.'

'Trust me Michael, that's not going to work on these kids. You're not doing it to be cruel your just doing it to keep order. Promise me?' Michael sighed in defeat.

'Okay Liz…'

'Good' Liz said and left him alone. He lay there with his thoughts, thinking about yesterday. He had spoken with the cook and Holly apparently had stormed of out of the room until the cook went back to get her. She seemed to me angry with herself for not being able to use a mop or something like that. Michael knew better than to laugh at her, besides nobody knows everything. It could have just been that she never learned or never had to use one before which was understandable, but nothing to be embarrassed about. Slowly but surely he was beginning to see why she was always on defense so much, she didn't like to be shown up, as was proven with the burnt food yesterday. That was probably the reason why she never did as she was told because she was afraid of getting it wrong.

Michael sat up. It didn't seem like Jacob was going to be much of a hassle, but Holly on the other hand… he stood up and prepared himself to go and tell them about the next task. They were going to be working together on this one and Michael prayed that Holly's seemingly negative attitude about everything wouldn't rub off on Jacob.

Let the task begin…

XXXX

'Gardening?' They said in unison. Though Jacobs voice had a little more enthusiasm and less of a_ 'hell no'_ attitude than Holly's did.

'Yeees.' Michael said playfully enhancing the word. Jacob smiled but Holly's mouth dropped in horror.

'Alright!' Jacob said and walked forward t pick up the watering can. He stood back up and both he and Michael turned to look at Holly.

'Now do you want the lawn mower of the hedge trimmers?' Michael asked and she laughed.

'Um…I want neither.' She said and turned back towards the house. Jacob grabbed her by the arm.

'Come on Hol, it could be fun.' he said

'What, standing outside in mud all day, taking the risk of being eaten alive by various bugs whilst all that time dying of sun stroke? No thanks…'

'Holly the suns not that hot today…' Michael said. 'I'm able to go outside, and I'm not supposed to be in the sun for too long so you should be fine.' Michael reassured her. She rolled her eyes at him, something that he was really beginning to loathe.

'Yeah but that's you…you're a male…' she said casually.

'Now that! Is a sexist comment.' Michael said and she stayed quiet for a few minutes having just contradicted her accusation of Michael being the only sexist one. Michael smiled and raised one eyebrow before reverting back to the subject at hand.

'Hedge trimmers or lawn mower?' he asked. She didn't answer as she folded her arms ignorantly. One more thing _she_ hated was being proven a point. Michael blinked patiently.

'Just choose one Holly.' Jacob said and she sighed.

'Fine…give me the lawn mower. It's minimal work.' Michael smiled and picked up the portable lawn mower.

'Okay follow me.' He said and led them outside to the most unkempt section of his garden (Or to most people, it was big enough to be called a field). Holly gasped as Michael stopped right at the edge of it and peered around the whole area nodding his head.

'No way! There has got to be miles of grass, everywhere!' she complained.

'Precisely.' Michael said casually. 'This ought to keep you busy for a while.' He said and patted her on the shoulder.

'So were doing this all day?' Jacob asked.

'Well…not all day' Michael said. 'Just a couple of hours. I'll call you guys for your break at 12.' He said and then walked back towards the house. Once he had disappeared Holly turned to Jacob.

'I don't like him.' she said as she unfolded the lawn mower.

'How can you not like him? He's Michael Jackson!'

'Yeah well of course you love him, I'm surprised that at dinner the other day you didn't order his ass on a plate seeing as you love to kiss it so much!' she jeered happily.

'Ha-ha very funny.' He said. 'I think your just being silly…you always start arguments over the littlest things. They're only trying to help you.' Jacob said sticking up for them

'Okay come to think of it, Michael not half as bad as Liz!'

'…I don't know…I like her.' Jacob said. Holly rolled her eyes.

'Are you kidding me? She's a b*tch! You know she threw water on me when I was asleep yesterday? I mean who does that?'

'Yeah but it was only as a last resort, you wouldn't get up.' She scoffed at him.

'Oh my god Jake! Who's side are you on? I swear if you hadn't given me that pizza last night I probably wouldn't bother to talk to you. You're like brainless.' She said dropping the lawn mower and walking back toward the house. Jacob was left with a confused look on his face. _What pizza?_ He shook his head and instead focused on how far away she was getting.

'Hey! Where are you going?' he called over at her. She looked over her shoulder, legs still leading her inside.

'Chill out, I'm coming back!' she said and then disappeared through the large wooden doors. He shrugged and then went over to the hose, filling his water can and preparing for the long day ahead.

XXXX

Holly had since comeback from the house with a sneaky look on her face and had begun mowing down the long blades of unnaturally green grass. She had completed a small patch of grass before looking over at Jacob who she now realized had cleverly picked the job that took the least work. Sly jerk... She thought as she shut the lawn mower off. After no longer hearing the loud hum of the machine Jacob turned around.

'What?' holly bit her lip watching him.

'Can we switch?'

'Ha! No way…' he said and she pouted at him.

'Pretty please?' she asked and for once _he_ rolled his eyes.

'Fine.' He chucked the can over at her splashing her playfully with water.

'Thanks.' She said and went off to the flower beds he was just sprinkling.

'Jeez, this is a pretty pathetic attempt Holly!' Jake said assessing the uneven section holly had 'completed'

'Whatever.' She said and tilted the can forward as if going to gently sprinkle the plants but then with a quick flick of her wrist she turned the can upside down and practically drowned the plants with water. After emptying the can she went to fill the hose again.

'Holly you're not supposed to do that! You'll kill them!' Holly paused and turned the hose of walking over to another flower bed.

'Oh…really? Sorry I didn't know that.' She said and he raised his eyebrows up and down in reassurance. She sucked her bottom lip in before emptying the can over them again confirming that her statement was sarcastic. He sighed but didn't get involved; it's her fault if Michael's flowers all died on him at once.

After another hour of emptying the can and mowing a good amount of the lawn, Holly poured the can out one last time and then dropped it.

'Okay time for a break.' She said and walked over to the low wall that outlined part of the 'field', taking a seat there. Jacob shook his head at her and continued to mow. She stuffed her hand in her pocket and looked warily around before taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one up. That's when Jacob stopped and stared at her. He walked towards her, and stood towering over her.

'Holly what are you doing?' he asked in a wary tone. She paused to look him right in the eye while sucking in a mouthful of smoke.

'You're seriously asking me that? What does it look like I'm doing stupid? Now stand right here…' she said and he walked to where she pointed to.

'Why?' he asked suspiciously.

'So that no one can see me if they come out.' He lowered his eyebrows, unsure about whether he should stop her or not. Instead, he stepped aside again, just to prove that he was against her rule breaking.

'Jeez Jacob! Live a little… look you can have some if you want, I know Mick confiscated yours.' She said persuasively and Jacob raised one eyebrow.

'Yeah he did. I thought you said you didn't have any.'

'I lied.' She said smiling impishly and sucking on the little stub again. It sure did look appealing, but he didn't want to betray Michaels trust…however…it did look appealing. He groaned and sat down next to her. He yanked it out of her mouth and she yelped in defiance, thinking that he was going to throw it away but instead he brought it to his lips and breathed it in. she smiled as he released his smoke and gave it back to her. Soon enough she pulled out a little bottle out of her jacket pocket.

'What's that?' Jacob asked curiously.

'This, my friend, is an alcoholics dream! This could get you tipsy with a couple sips, drunk if you drink the whole bottle.' She said matter-of-factly and Jacob got wide eyes.

'Seriously? But look at how small the bottle is.'

'That's the beauty of it!'

'So…are you gonna drink it?' he asked as she began to open it.

'What's with you and the silly questions today? Of course I am! You want some?' she asked and he pondered it for a moment before shaking his head.

'No and I don't think you should have any either, what if Michael or Liz find out?'

'You're asking me that yet here you sit sharing a cigarette with me.' She smiled and quickly swallowed half the bottle. 'Mmm! Tasty!' she said and put the lid back on then tucked it away again. They resumed taking it in turns with the cigarette before they heard a loud yelp from somewhere nearby. They both turned into schizophrenics, instinctively turning their heads toward the house, scanning every floor window and door. But nobody was there. They heard the yelp again and looked to each other.

'What was tha-' Jacob began.

'SSSH!' she hushed him and tucked her hair behind her ear listening intently.

'Heeey!' they heard a small voice coming from the entrance of Neverland that seemed miles away from where they were. Holly squinted and looked far into the distance. There was a crowd of people at the gate.

'Hey look!' she pointed over at the gate and then sped off towards it.

'Hey! Wait for me.' Jacob called. She slowed down slightly and stopped when she had a better view of the gate. Jacob noticed that she was walking funny and swaying slightly. _Maybe she wasn't kidding about the alcohol_, he thought. The crowd outside the gate were holding all sorts of stuff. Pictures, banners, t-shirts you name it. They were all chanting.

'They're fans!' Holly said laughing and then walking towards them. Jacob grabbed her arm.

'Hey what are you doing?' he asked.

'Calm down, I'm just gonna go and talk to them…' she said and went to move but was again held back by Jacobs grip on her arm.

'No!'

'Why not?'

'I don't think were allowed.' He said and she yanked her arm away from him.

'Oh and who are you my mother? Just chill dweeb.' She said chucking her cigarette to the floor and walking off towards the crowd. 'Hello…hi there…' he heard her greeting them and he was left there wringing his hands. He really didn't want to get involved, but for Holly sake, he thought he should go along just to supervise. He approached the crowd and stood by the gate looking straight at Holly who was shaking hands through the gate. 'Hey…hello…hi…'

'What's it like! What's it like to be on the other side of the gate!' a plump women in the crowd burst out.

'Oh it's just excellent.' Holly replied with a toothy smile.

'Oh let us in please!' another women screamed.

'Believe me; I would if I could….' Holly said and smiled at all of them. 'And unfortunately, I can't…but I'm open to questions!' she said brightly.

'Holly!' Jacob hissed to her but she took no notice of him.

'Oh wow, there's so much I wanna ask. What's it like to have him so close? What does his breathe smell like? What cologne does he use? Oh and what did he have for dinner yesterday?' the plump women asked dreamily.

'Well to tell you the truth it's absolutely horrible! His breath smells like burnt toast! I don't know the cologne but I'm guessing it's homemade because it reeks! Oh and he had live chicken soup with apple soda.' She grinned and the audience looked horrified. She laughed for a little while but felt lonely realizing that nobody was laughing with her. 'Okay guys that was just a joke…' she said and the audience broke out into 'oh's!' 'Hey you guys don't seem half bad.' She said and then turned to the advanced electronic panel which opened the gate. 'Hmm…hey, I wonder what the code is on this thing anyway...' She said and began pressing random buttons. Jacob ran up to her and dragged her away.

'Holly! What. Are. You._ Doing_? Come on, the jokes gone too far now! Sober up!' he whispered and she patted him away.

'Will you stop being so uptight already? Look, Ill press buttons of I want to, Naaaah!' she teased while running her fingers up and down the panel. Jacob went to pull her hands away again before they heard a loud click of the gate. Everybody paused in unison for a fraction of a second. The last thing Jacob heard was the deafening scream of what seemed like at least a hundred girls all at one time before they slammed the gate open right into him, knocking him down to the ground and rushed inside. 'Sh*T sh*t sh*T sh*t sh*T! Oh f*ck no!' Holly swore frantically and all she could do was watch in horror as a storm of women rushed up the pathway to the mansion. There's no way this was going to end well…

XXXX

'Is she still mad?' Liz asked and Michael shrugged while sipping his hot chocolate at the dining room table.

'I don't know…hopefully not. She didn't seem too cross with me today' Michael smiled slightly to himself thinking about how he had proven her wrong about the whole sexism thing. He took another sip and stood up to stretch. 'Well speaking of Holly and Jake, I guess I had better go and call them for their break a-' he started before hearing a loud thud outside in the main hall way. He heard multiple voices and then he looked to Liz. _What on earth_? He thought as he swung his dining room door open.

To this day, Michael would vow that that was the worst mistake of his life…

He soon found himself face to face with a mob of women. It took his brain a while to function before he could comprehend the situation at hand. He was snapped right back into full force thinking power as soon as the mob screamed his name in a deafening unison. 'MICHAAAAAAEEEEEL! !' he whimpered, and even contemplated just standing there and crying once they all came running at him. That was what his mind was telling him to do whereas his arms and legs seemed to act all on their own. He instinctively slammed the door shut and tried to reach to locks at the top without releasing pressure on the door.

'What the-' liz looked up stunned

'HELP ME LIZ!' Michael cried as the women finally reached the door and came slamming into it full force. _Damn why are these locks so darn high_? Michael thought frantically. Liz hopped out of her seat and she too tried to slam the door shut but it was no use. They're attempt was feeble against the eager stampede of fans. Within seconds the door was quickly pushed open again and this time Liz was knocked to the ground. Michael had no time to even be concerned for his friend because as soon as he looked her way the crowd rushed in and literally jumped on him. It was seriously like what he would imagine being shot by a cannonball would feel like as he was thrown full force back onto the dining room table, completely winded. Girls from all angles were tearing at his clothes. Some had succeeded in ripping off his shirt and unbuckling his pants.

Kissing, pulling, licking, touching (where they had not been given permission to touch!) while Michael tried in vain to swat them away and get up but he was soon pinned down all together.

It was all over now… Michael thought as he lay back and closing his eyes preparing himself to be severely sexually abused right there on his own dining room table when his bodyguard came hurrying in and dragging girls away one by one. It had been at least ten minutes before they managed to pry the last girl off of Michael. Michael managed to now, for once, look down at himself. His shirt had disappeared right off his back and his pants were down at his ankles, boxers in plain view but only pulled down slightly, still covering the essentials. Even though nothing overly drastic had happened Michael was fuming.

'HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET IN?' he shouted while trying to zip his pants back up with shaky hands.

'Tell that girl that was outside that I said thank you for fulfilling my dreams…' It was the plump fan. 'I LOVE YOU MICHAAAAAELLL!' she screamed before she was dragged out of the door. Michael's eye started twitching with rage as he looked over as Liz who was being helped up by two body guards.

'FRED!'

'Yes sir?' one of his bodyguards answered.

'Bring me those kids…' Michael growled through gritted teeth as he stomped out and up the stairs to get himself a t-shirt. When he came back down he went back into the dining room and sat on the table waiting- just, waiting... He temporarily noticed the camera men with their cameras on him and he narrowed his eyes. 'AND I WANT THAT PART OF THE FOOTAGE CUT TOO!' he shouted. They nodded and bent down ready to capture what was about to come.

XXXX

**End of part one of this chapter...Comment! ;) x**


	5. Day 2 Part 2

XXXX

Michael's sharp eyes were glued to the two teenage forms that were slowly being herded around the corner and into his dining room. They were ushered into two chairs in front of Michael, who was sitting on the dining table looking agitated beyond belief, by Michael's loyal bodyguard Fred. They both sat staring at the ground biting their lips in silence. Michael hunched his shoulders over leaning in to peer at their faces closely but to his surprise equal amounts of guilt shone on both their faces, so he couldn't really pinpoint a ring leader. Though he already had an idea…

He cleared his throat…

'Okay…any of you care to tell me what went on just then?' he asked surprisingly calmly though his voice was trembling.

'…You called us in here?' holly asked like the natural 'smart mouth' she thought she was. Michael narrowed his eyes at her.

'Girl, I'm not playin! You know what I'm talking about!' He spat, surprisingly loudly. It didn't look like his tone of voice was going to go any lower from this point on though, he didn't have the patience, the heart _or_ Elizabeth Taylor to calm him down seeing as she was upstairs taking a relaxing bath, she had received a couple scratches from being trampled and pushed across the room. Holly didn't retaliate. 'What happened?' he asked again shouting loudly both of them jumped but didn't say anything. 'Holly?' she just lifted her head again to stare him straight in the eye. He knew she wasn't going to say a thing. 'Jacob?'

Not a word…

'Well…Seeing as you don't wanna tell me what you did, _I'll _tell you what you did! You put me and Liz in so much danger! And yes Liz isn't here; she got hurt because, one of you opened the gate! Do you guys know what could have happened?'

'…well judging by the fact that one of the fans left with your shirt…' Holly started.

'Oh don't you even go there girl! Holly looked down again. 'How dare you! How dare either of you! Who opened the gate?' Michael yelled losing even more of his patience. In disbelief that the kids would go so far as to open his private space to a bunch of strangers. Nobody answered his question. 'WHO OPENED THE GATE?' Holly stayed quite as did Jacob for the simple fact that was, he didn't want to be a rat. 'OH NEITHER OF YOU ARE TALKING HUH? Alright…' Michael looked over at another one of his bodyguards who was plugging in wires to his laptop. 'While you two were on your way I got Harvey here to get me the footage from my cameras.' Both their eyes widened, they knew they were busted. 'Damn right you're busted!' Michael said as if reading their minds. 'Imma give you one last chance to spit it out.' He said but they both remained quite. He stared at them angrily. 'Fine have it your way! Okay Harvey, play the footage please.' Michael said. He was serious as hell about this. Never before had he witnessed such disobedience. He was still shaking as traumatic scenes of what could have happened flashed through his mind.

They all sat and watched themselves on the screen. Holly saw that Michael too was on the footage earlier that day explaining about their task. Her eyes slid across the screen where she knew, later in the footage, would show her and Jacob smoking and just her drinking. Harvey put the clip on fast forward and soon enough the incriminating scene of them came up.

'Hey wait!' Michael yelped quickly. 'Go back…' he said, eyes sharp as an eagles'. Holly bit her lip and took the chance to look over at Jacob who was sitting in silent prayer. Harvey replayed the scene and Michael gasped then looked back at them. 'Drinking and smoking? AFTER I TOLD YOU? BOTH OF YOU! Jacob I'm especially disappointed in you' his voice gradually switched through the tones. He returned his attention to the video and saw Holly staggering to the gate. He narrowed his eyes when he saw her talking to the crowd. 'Holly…' he started but couldn't find words. Instead he just stared back at the screen and to his 'surprise' saw her pressing various buttons on the panel…then saw Jacob trying to stop her…then her pressing the buttons again…then the gates opening…then the girls running in…then Holly swearing and Jacob on the floor hugging his sides.

Harvey stopped the footage and Michael shook his head at the both of them in disbelief. Jacob looked up his lip trembling as Michael looked down on him with shame. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Michael cut him off with a simple hand gesture before he turned his attention on Holly.'What on God's green planet possessed you to do that Holly? You put my home and everyone in it, in danger!' Holly must felt guilty but still couldn't stifle an ignorant shrug of the shoulder.

'…I'm sorry…' she said without much effort.

'No girl, I'm sorry! Thinking that I could even trust you guys for one minute alone! I guess you know what this means right? You two are going to have to be under my constant supervision, like babies! And unfortunately, but you brought it on yourselves, I'm gonna have to search your bags.' Michael said and then Holly immediately started to complain.

'No! I don't want you looking through my things! That's my private stuff!' she whined.

'Well you seemed to have no problem opening up my _private_ house to a bunch of strangers did you?' Michael asked and she kept silent folding her arms and giving him her infamous attitudinal pose. 'You're first Jacob, come with me.' Michael said and they both went up to Jacobs's room. Michael unzipped his bag and crouched down while he emptied this and that. Michael didn't find anything much. T-shirts, jeans, condoms, trainers- wait a minute! 'What are these?' Michael asked holding up the packet in plain view. Jacob flushed a funny color red as Michael addressed this particular item.

'Oh…um…they're…uh…well…they're…d-don't you know what they are?' Jacob asked too embarrassed to say it out loud.

'Yes but I'm asking you'

'It's protection…'

'From what?'

'Babies…'

'And how are babies made?'

'….Mr. Jackson….please don't ask me this on TV.'

'No I wanna know if you know, because you're not even 18 yet, your still practically a child, you really shouldn't have these.'

'I know but…just in case…'

'Okay fair enough but…why did you bring them here?' Jacob fell silent and shifted awkwardly on his bed.

'I don't know I take them everywhere…?' Michael saw right through him.

'Whatever you were expecting to happen, kill the thought right now. Hear me?'

'Yes sir.'

'Good, this check is done.' Michael said and stood up leaving the packet in the bag. Holly was already on the landing with crossed arms. She narrowed her eyes as she walked back to her room and Michael followed. She flopped down on her bed with folded arms Michael knelt down ready to search. Cigarettes, jeans, cigarettes, booze, t-shirts, shoes. Michael stood up with a whole two hand full's of goodies. He glanced over at her with a very serious glare. 'Why did you lie to me Holly? When I asked you if you had anything, you told me no.'

'Obviously I wasn't gonna tell you, I don't want you to take my stuff.'

'well surely you must have known that I was going to find out eventually so your stuff is still going to get taken away, only difference is that you now lost my trust.' He said and stood up to leave.

'Hey…wait! W-where are you gonna put it?' she asked suddenly frantic as she realized that this would be the end of her smoking. How else was she supposed to relive her stress? She thought.

'Away.' He said and moved to go out of the bedroom. She ran out after him.

'No don't! Give it back, please! I need it!'

'Girl look how young you are and yet you drink and smoke. Don't you know that It's dangerous? Especially for someone as young as you, I'm 34 years old and I have never smoked or drank in my life.'

'Yeah that's because you don't have a life! You're crazy, give it back!'

'Oh really, you call this not having a life?' he asked referring to his mansion. 'This is evidence Holly, if you work hard you can ac-'

'I really don't give a monkey's ass! Just give me back my stuff now!'

'No.' Michael said and was about to go down the stairs when she attempted to grab the bottle out of his hands.

'Give it back!' she screamed. 'I need them!'

'No you don't, now stop this girl!'

'LET GO!' she shouted and tugged with more force the bottle slipped out of Michaels hands and flew out of Holly's. With nothing to break its fall, the bottle took a dramatic tumble and smashed to the floor. Holly stood there with her mouth aghast. 'Look what you did!' she yelled with tears building up in her eyes. She looked overtly angry with her hands shaking and face turning red. Michael expected her to do something drastic but surprisingly, all she did was spin violently around and run back into her room. Michael shook his head and went downstairs to throw the remaining cigarettes away. He was shocked to find Liz sitting at the table

'What was all that shouting about?' Liz asked with a worried look on her face.

'Her bottle of _alcohol_ smashed after she decided to try and _fight_ me for it.' Michael said. He usually got very upset when kids misbehaved but he was still angry from the gate opening incident earlier that there was no room to feel sympathy. 'So we have now also become a rehab clinic.' Michael said and walked out the room. Liz just sat confused and shrugged.

XXXX

After another very awkward silent dinner the crowd dispersed and Michael as usual was left to his thoughts. He was thinking about both kids now. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave them alone. Although he was still irritated with them, he didn't like to hold grudges so he guessed he'd better go and make the first step towards building a good relationship…again…like he always did. He dragged himself up the stairs intent on heading for Jacobs room but before he knew it, his hand was on the door knob to Holly's room. He knocked the door but didn't hear a reply. After a couple minutes he opened the door and walked in to find her laying face down on her bed.

'Holl-'

'Ugh! Leave. Me. alone! Why won't you just leave me alone?'

'because it's not good for you to be left alone, that's when you have the most time to think, and when you're angry, that's when hate has time to build up.' Michael said knowledgably.

'Yeah well, lucky for you, I don't hate you.'

'You don't…?'

'No…I despise you!' she said and Michaels look turned into one of hurt.

'Holly that's a horrible thing to say…'

'It's a truthful thing to say.' She said.

'I bet you don't even know the meaning of the word because if you did, you'd know that to assign that to a person is terrible'

'Well deal with it, babe.' She said and Michael narrowed his eyes not liking what she just called him, made him feel like he was being spoken down to.

'Holly why are you so on defense all the time?'

'Because that's just me, and I wouldn't have to be so defensive if I had something to relax me. For example, my cigarettes.'

'_Or_ you could find something else to entertain you, for example a hobby of some kind.' She scoffed and brought her arms up to cross them underneath her face. Michael took this chance to expand on what he was saying. 'It wouldn't be too hard to find one…what do you like to do?'

'Party.' She said and Michael stayed silent. She looked up from her face down position and Michael noticed that her eyes were now pink and slightly puffy. 'I like to smoke and pump loud music, and drink until I feel that I'm about to slip unconscious, or even worse…'

'Holly…'

'What? You asked…So can I make a hobby of that?'

'No but you can make a hobby out of taking your attention away from that.' Michael said keenly.

'Phuh, no thanks, I like my life just the way it is. I don't need some sucky hobby to take up all my free time. I'd prefer to get wasted' She insisted and put her head back on her arms.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure…'

'But are you certain about that?'

'Positive.'

'Because I think that you are better than all that booze and whatever. I think your'e actually smart enough to make something of your life, you know achieve something-'

'What like you?'

'Well if you feel that I have something worth obtaining and worth working for then-'

'Well I'm not you! And I'm glad, I wouldn't wanna be, now will you leave me alone?' Michael threw his hands up and let them fall back down next to his legs.

'Fine! Geez, I don't even know why I bother…' Michael said and stood up straight, ready to exit. He got to the door before looking over his shoulder. 'Oh… and by the way I'm sorry about having to throw away all your stuff… just doing my job.'

'It's fine.' Holly said and Michael raised both eyebrows. _Really_? He thought.

'Really?' he sounded out loud eyeing her suspiciously.

'Yup…'

'So…No hard feelings? No insults you want to throw at me? No arguments you wanna start with me?'

'Nope…'

'…oh…well…righty then…uh…goodnight, Holly.'

'Night.' She said and he shut the door. Well she took the apology better than I thought she would…Michael thought. Maybe he would be able to start a clean slate much quicker than he'd thought.

XXXX

Coming up…

_*'Rise and shine Mick!'_

'_HOLLY! GIVE IT TO ME!'_

_*'Oh my god! Does Michael know?'_

'_Yeah…but come to think of it, he was kinda upset…'_

_*Jacob threw down his sponge._

'_No! I give up I'm sick of this!'_

'_Jacob!'_

'_Jackson!'_

_*'Man, you have this all wrong, you do not do what you want to! I tell you what to do.'_

'_Well I'm fed up of these damn rules!'_

_*'YOU WANNA PAY 50, 000 DOLLARS FOR A NEW ORNAMENT?'_

'_No I-'_

'_THEN I SUGGEST YOU WALK WITH CARE!' Michael shouted in his face._

_And in Part 2_

_*'that's just beautiful.' _

'_I know…'_

_*'it's from your mother.'_

'_I still don't want it.'_

'_What happened to your dad?' _

'_That doesn't matter…look the relationship between me and my dad has nothing to do with you.'_

'_Just tell me Jacob…'_

XXXX


	6. Day 3

Day 3 – The shell of rebellion…

XXXX

*SMASH!*

'What the-' Michael lifted his head from the pillow with an immediate alertness as he heard the loud echo of destruction.

'Rise and shine Mick!'

'Holly…' Michael hissed to himself as he hurriedly got out of bed and ran to grab a shirt out of his dresser. He tripped in the process (one of the very infrequent moments when he temporarily lost that steady balance that he was blessed with) and tumbled to the floor.

*SMASH!*

'Come on Mick, you wouldn't want me to 'get the water' on you would you?' Michael lowered his eyebrows and quickly rushed to get up and pull his black and red pajama bottoms on. '5…4…3…2…1…That's it Mick, you're out of time!' she yelled through the door and just when Michael was about to put his shirt on she opened the door. 'Eeew Mick! Cover up! You know better than to come out bare skinned, you'll give the camera man a heart attack. She said as the camera man came around the corner making sure to capture everything. Michael felt so embarrassed as he looked over at both of them. He noticed that Holly held a stack of plates in her hands.

'Holly! What are you doing?' Michael asked in a warning tone while pulling his shirt over his head.

'I have no idea what you're talking about…' she said ignorantly and walked out of his sight down the hallway. She chucked a plate carelessly over her shoulder and it smashed immediately on his marble floor. He saw the plate shatter through the doorway and his eyes widened.

'HOLLY!' he shouted as he pulled on his loafers and ran outside after her. She dropped plates as she went like they were noting but plastic cones. He stomped right over to her and attempted to grab them back but she snatched the plates out of his reach and hurried down the stairs.

'See. It isn't nice when someone takes your things away from you and smashes them is it?' she asked trying to prove a point as Michael followed her down whilst warily dodging pieces of shattered glass.

'Holly stop this! I thought we already sorted this out, you said it was fine!' Michael yelled and stopped at the bottom of the stairs to face her as she dropped the last plate.

'Oh really! Well then you really don't know me! You may not hold grudges, but I certainly do!' she said and suddenly grabbed a vase off of a nearby table, then raised one eyebrow spitefully a Michael. Michael's eyes suddenly grew comically wide as he flicked his focus from her to the vase and spread his legs in a stance with his arms out in front of him gesturing for her to stop exactly where she was.

'…Holly…put the vase back.' He said slowly and she knew that this vase must have meant something to him unlike the plates, this would be worth smashing. The corners of her mouth turned up in a demonic snarl.

'Why? Is it worth something to you?'

'Girl…put it back now.' She suddenly closed one eye and peered closely at it as if trying to guess its value. By the looks of it, it was nothing special and to her it didn't look worth more than a couple of bux, but seeing as Michael seemed to loved stuff that was extremely overrated and outrageously above the price they should be, she guessed it would probably be a couple thousand. No more than 5 grand though. If it got destroyed Michael could buy it back easily. Surely.

She tossed it onto one hand and held it up. Michael's eyes somehow managed to get wider than they already were as she then tossed it carelessly from one hand to the other. 'STOP THAT!' he shouted. She decided to test how far she could push him before he snapped. She continued tossing and then suddenly he leapt at it. Holly turned around swiftly so that he couldn't reach it. He gave up, deciding to try a new approach as he stood back and regained his composure. 'Girl I'm not gonna fight you for it. Unlike you I'm going to be adult about this, hand me the vase.'

'Um…nah…' she said and tossed it more rapidly from hand to hand.

'Holly. Stop acting like a child, hand it over.' Holly sighed.

'…Okay…' she said and stretched the vase out to him. He almost grabbed it until she pulled it back once again out of his grasp. 'Sike!'

'GIVE IT TO ME!' Holly had never heard him this frustrated since she'd been here. She decided to finally let him have it.

'Alright, alright…here!' she said and chucked the vase high and far in the air. Michael wasn't even given enough time to comprehend what she had just done. That she had just risked his precious vase in the midst of her foolish behavior just to prove a point. He just stood with his mouth agape as the vase fell right out of the air and crashed to the floor. It shattered into what seemed like a million pieces.

'My…vase…' he said in almost a whisper as he looked down slowly to see the mess at his feet. Holly found this whole situation hilarious. _Just look at his face_! She thought and was literally on the verge of tears as she saw him kneel down in front of it, picking up the biggest piece and sadly holding it close to him. She was trying to hold her laughter in and keep a straight face when in reality she wanted to just fall on the floor and die of this overwhelming hilarity. Some would say that this wasn't funny at all but they had to have been there to see his face, they really had to.

And…was that a tear she saw? _Hahaha, this is just too good_.

He closed his eyes just hugging the piece. _Okay now this is getting a little weird…still funny though_!

He picked up another piece and rubbed it to his face. _Alright maybe he's overreacting I mean that vase can't mean that much could it?_ It's a V.A.S.E!

Michael held his head down for what seemed to him like a life time before taking a deep ragged breath and standing up. His eyes didn't quite manage to reach her face as he spat to her feet instead. 'Clean it up.'

He stated with a lot of enforcement behind his tone. As well as his obvious irritation Holly heard something else in his voice, something she hadn't heard before from him. It was hard to distinguish. He was angry, he was hurt, he was…well…p*ssed. The way he looked at the ground when he addressed her and hunched his shoulders over made him seem like a whole different person. A person that she didn't want to mess with.

'Y-yes sir.' She surprisingly felt herself stammering and with that he turned away from her and stomped back upstairs then slammed his door.

_Uh, what just happened? He's angry, over a vase? And I'm actually going to do something someone told me to, first time? Has the world gone mad?_ She asked herself as she found herself walking subconsciously to the kitchen and picking up the broom, dustpan and brush. She paused when she got a grip of the handle. _Wait what the hell am I doing? _She thought but somehow she couldn't stop herself as she continued back out into the hallway. She quickly cleaned up all the glass plates first, from upstairs down and threw them away before starting on the vase. She swept the floor slowly. _He did seem pretty torn up over it, maybe it wasn't all that funny after all_. She thought as she scooped up the shards of painted clay and emptied the dustpan into the new bag she had fetched.

Soon Liz walked in from outside in a tracksuit and trainers, the most casual Holly had seen her all week. She froze dead when she saw Holly sweeping.

'Holly? You're up? Already?' Holly turned to look at her.

'Yeah…' she said quickly before returning to her work.

'And you're sweeping?'

'Well I appear to be, yes.' Liz walked right up to her and peered into her eyes.

'Who are you and what have you done with the real Holly?' Liz asked playfully.

'I swallowed her whole!' Holly played along and they both laughed before Liz looked suspicious again.

'So what are you sweeping?'

'Oh just the…uh…vase that was on this table here. I…I…I walked into the table and knocked it off by accident.' Holly lied. Liz peered at the table and her eyes widened almost as much as Michaels' did earlier.

'The vase?' Liz asked amazed. _What was so special about this damn vase_? Holly thought, getting all the more frustrated herself.

'Yeah…'

'The one that was right here? On this spot?' Liz pointed.

'Yes.' Liz gaped like a fish and covered her mouth with her hand.

'Oh my god! Does Michael know?'

'Uh…yeah…he saw me break it.' _That_ _wasn't totally a lie_... Liz shook her head in disbelief.

'Really? What did he do?' Liz asked and Holly thought quickly.

'He told me I should be more careful…?' she said though it was more of a question.

'And nothing else?' Liz asked with her hand on her heart in shock. Holly slowly shook her head. 'Oh how awful…' Liz said, her voice riddled with tragedy.

'Why? What's so important about it?' Holly asked casually trying to hide her eagerness to actually find out.

It was a gift given to him a couple of years ago by a friend of his. You know Princess Diana?' Holly nodded starting to get a strange gut feeling. 'She gave it to him, and that was the last time he had seen her…before it happened…' Holly dropped the broom. _It was the last gift from Princess Diana before she died…What have I done…? _Holly thought. 'I know, it's sad isn't it? Are you sure that's all Michael said to you?'

'Yeah…but come to think of it, he was kinda upset…' Liz shook her head.

'Oh my, I'm going to go and talk to him…see you later Holly.' Holly stayed silent as Liz walked on upstairs. _Oh my god_… She felt so cruel to have done that and now the joke didn't seem remotely funny at all. She stood idly shuffling from foot to foot. Biting her lip, not really knowing what to do with herself. She bent down again and remained sweeping, It was the least she could do…

XXXX

'Now as you both know, there was a little incident yesterday. Now as punishment for that, this will be your challenge for today.' Both of them gazed up at the towering collection of metal that most kids would bonkers over but just confused them.

'What are we supposed to do?' Jacob asked dumbfounded, and Liz pulled two buckets and two sponges into view.

'You're not serious…' Jacob said and then fell silent waiting for Holly to expand on his statement. She stayed silent and reached for a bucket.

'That's the spirit Holly. Liz smiled, which surprised Holly because she expected to be hypothetically 'disowned' after what she had done earlier today. Jacob raised one eyebrow and looked at Holly.

'You're actually going to do it?' he asked. Holly walked forward towards the Ferris wheel. Jacob sighed. 'Man this is cruel! I wasn't even the one who opened the gate in the first place. I smoked a fraction of a cigarette and you want me to clean the Ferris wheel? Geez who came up with this punishment anyway?' Jacob asked, clearly irked.

'It was a special request by Michael' Liz replied casually.

'Oh I see, he gave us this work and then doesn't show up because he knows there will be an argument. Surely he got this wrong, I shouldn't be doing this. Where is he?'

'He's in the house but don't you go bothering him. He doesn't fell well.' Liz's eyes darted over to Holly for a split-second before flashing up at the Ferris wheel. Holly got a sick guilty feeling which made her hold her head down ashamed.

'Fine, forget it…' Jacob said not realizing the awkward situation before him. '…but how are we supposed to clean this thing, anyway?'

'One cart at a time, Max over there is our control guy; he'll turn the wheel for you when you've done each one. Oh and make sure you get right between the metal, that's where the real grease tends to build up.' She said trying to be helpful but in reality was actually making the situation worse.

'Why would he want us to do _this_ anyway? It's a _Ferris wheel_! Wouldn't it be more productive to clean a sink or toilet?'

'Again this is Michaels' punishment not mine.'

'Ugh!' Jacob groaned and slid reluctantly toward the ride. Holly moved to follow him but Liz took her arm and pulled her gently aside. _Oh no_…Holly thought as Liz looked down at her, she didn't seem angry though, when she spoke.

'Holly, Michael told me that it was all an accident.' Holly's brain halted for a second sort of confused. _But it wasn't all an accident.._. She said to herself. She had expected Michael to have told Liz the truth and probably get her kicked out of his house A.S.A.P…but…he didn't? 'You know I was kind of worried, I had a deep feeling that you had lied to me, not to say that I don't trust you, but I just had a funny feeling.' Holly just nodded still baffled that Michael had defended her.

'U-um…so…is he still upset?' she asked.

'Yes he is, but he told me that he was only upset at losing the gift that was so close to him.' Holly's saliva got on notch thicker at Liz's words. _Wow, I know if I were in Jacksons place, I would have had my bodyguards drag me out of the gate by my ears, kicking and screaming_.

'I see...' Holly said. Although it felt good to not be in trouble, the fact that she wasn't made her feel worse because even though she did something so spiteful, he was still nice to her, in a way.

'Even though I never said out loud what I was thinking, I still want to say sorry for doubting you.' Liz said with a smile.

'Oh…uh…that's okay…um… thank you…' Liz continued to smile widely before stepping back and allowing Holly to go past her. Holly walked up to the Ferris wheel with a tight stomach as she moved to the other end of the first cart away from Jacobs side and she too started cleaning. Liz took a seat sitting there and watching them, doing the supervision that Michael had missed out on. This was going to be long boring work…

XXXX

Michael shook away his clenched fists, still angry as he sat down with his guitar. The one thing that could always guarantee to comfort and calm him was his music. He held the guitar with such elegance as he began to play. He got to about the fourth chord in the song before he felt his finger slip through the guitar strings and his song was messed up. 'What the-' he looked down assessing the problem that he doubted was caused by himself. He soon found one string missing. Michael sighed with his eyes closed before irately throwing the guitar back onto the stand_. Great! That's just great!_ He swiftly moved onto the next instrument he sat at the piano bench and gently lifted the lid. He dusted off a few of the keys with his hand before resting his hands on the keys and playing a jazzy tune.

Michael smiled as he played without fault, the comfort was gradually working and for it to work properly everything had to go just right. He got to the bridge of the song before he pressed a certain high note and it practically screamed _OUT-OF-TUNE_! Death to his ears! He abruptly slammed down the lid causing the sound of shocked notes to echo though the room. _That's it! Comforting process done!_ He thought annoyed again as he quickly stood up and stomped out of the room. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw his bodyguard Paul almost dying of laughter sitting on a chair in the hallway.

'Paul?' Michael asked his voice surprisingly harsh coming from him.

'Aaahahahahaahaha…and you, yo-ha! hahaha…kids- wash Ferris wheel, hahahahaha! Whew! You are one funny man Jackson! Hahaha you actually made them do it? Man, I thought you were joking!' Michael sighed.

'I was…' he said and then came closer to him.

'Yeah but isn't that kinda cruel?'

'Yeah well, so what, they brought it on themselves.'

'Aww man really? How?'

'Well long story short, they disobeyed my rules so now they gotta pay the consequences.'

'Geez Michael, I told you, you weren't fit for this.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean look at you, you look so agitated and stressed and it's only been three days. Are you sure you're only upset over the rule breaking?' Michael lowered his eyebrows at the ground as he was forced to recall the tragedy of his vase.

'Yes. Bad teens upset me.' He said.

'I told you to stick to the little ones but you didn't listen to wise old Paul.' Paul said in fake disappointment as if he had thousands of years more experience than Michael had. 'And now you too gotta pay the consequences. Good luck.' He patted Michaels shoulder and then walked over to the window. 'Hey man, they look so tired like they don't even have the energy to do anything bad again. Hey maybe that's not such a bad punishment…' he said and then walked outside. Michael huffed and then walked upstairs.

XXXX

Holly and Jacob stared over at Elizabeth their mouths open as she sipped on ice cold lemonade. Arms aching, dirty and tired, both of them coveted her position so much. Liz smiled and waved at them teasingly while she took another sip.

'Okay I think that cart is clean enough now, turn the wheel Max!' Liz order from her deck chair at the base of the ride. Holly and Jacob practically crawled a safe distance away so the wheel could be turned. Both looking weary and fed up. They turned to Liz for reassurance. 'Come on guys, perk up. You're doing well…only 5 carts left look at that.' Holly sighed when hearing the amount of work they had left while Jacob threw down his sponge.

'Oh! I give up! I'm sick of this!' he shouted in exasperation.

'You can't give up Jake, this is your punishment.' Liz said in response.

'_This_!' he threw his arms up motioning towards the ride. 'Is not punishment! _This_! Is child abuse!'

'No it isn't, we checked the rules.' Liz said with a slight smile. 'And besides it's good that you're fed up because it means that your punishment is working.' She smiled and Jacob crossed his arms annoyed. Liz then opted for a different approach. 'Look, you're almost done; don't give up now you've come so far, you're doing well.'

'Yeah Jake, come on, we may as well just finish this.' Holly said.

'No _you_! May as well just finish this, you're the one who got us into this mess.'

'Me-?'

'Yes you! You and your stupid pathetic attempts to remain a rebel, why don't you just shut up and actually try to learn from this experience for once?' Jacob spat harshly.

'Huh-?'

'You just had to go and open the gate didn't you? Just one smart choice of yours! Now I'm here doing peasant work! Hell my mom owns a limo, I don't need this!'

'What? Oh no you cannot, just blame this all on me!' Holly said in defense.

'And then you just had to go and smoke didn't you? Smart choice number 2!'

'Don't you put this all on me! Not after you blatantly came over and smoked with me, nobody asked you to, so technically you can't blame me-'

'I blame _yoooou_!' he hissed 'You tempted me!'

'Yeah and you gave in.' Holly said back, her attitude slowly returning.

'I wouldn't have had to give in if you never bought the damn cigarettes and alcohol here in the first place! Excellent choice number 3 and ding ding ding! I think we have found the source of this whole problem!' Holly was slightly hurt by Jacobs' sudden turn on her, but she'd be damned if she ever los an argument against anybody.

'…Oh yeah Jake? Well-'

'Children, children come on now stop fighting, your both as much to blame as each other, you both did wrong and you both need to pay the price of it.' Liz said simply, but Jacob wasn't having any of it.

'No! _She_ needs to pay the price for this, I've already paid mine! Good luck Holly!' he waved and then moved to walk off.

'I don't know why your acting like you hate me all of a sudden, we both know you brought me that pizza slice the other day!' Jacob span around on his heel.

'What pizza slice? I have no idea what you're talking about so stop trying to hold something that didn't happen over my head!' he said vexed and then stomped back along the pathway towards the mansion. Holly was left with a confused look on her face. _Jake_ _didn't give me the pizza slice? Then who did?_ She looked over at Liz who stared back looking slightly confused herself. 'Was it you?' she asked and Liz shook her head.

'Holly…Michael gave you that pizza slice…' Holly raised both eyebrows I disbelief.

'b-but I thought…'

'That Michael was some mean control freak who loves to enforce his power and send teens to bed without food? Well that's what he should be acting like, but really he's quite the opposite, he refused to let it happen so he snuck it to you.' Liz said and Holly stood there amazed with her mouth open. 'Personally I don't think he should have been so soft on you, but that's Michael for ya.' She said giggling and then she stood up. 'Well I guess I had better go and get Jacob, you stay here and continue this while I'm gone…Max! Remember the walkie talkie…' she mouthed and max nodded. Before Liz shot Holly a final smile and slowly walked the same long path as Jacob.

Holly took a while to just stand there and let all the information sink in. _Guilt trip or what_! She thought to herself as she stared at her feet that seemed to be shuffling all by themselves. _Wow I really am a b*tch_… she thought remembering everything bad she had said and done to Michael. The last straw should have really been the incident with the fans but Michael had put up with Holly and even tried to make up with her after that. Maybe it was her turn. But she was scared. She had never been the one to do the apologizing and had always been the one to judge anothers' techniques on making it up to her. She didn't know how to say sorry so she may as well just stick to her self made moral.

'**Not trying is the first step to not failing and to not making a fool out of one's self.'**

She nodded to herself in approval. But then again…it seemed kind of awful to leave things as they were, she should at least make the effort. Holly subconsciously took two steps towards the stairs leading off from the ride when she heard Max behind her.

'Hey Liz? Liz! The eagle is moving! I repeat, the eagle is moving!' she turned around with one raised eyebrow and saw Max swiftly pull the walkie talkie behind his back and give her a wide smile and a polite wave. She cut her eye and then went back to work. _Whatever! He just made my mind up for me anyway_… she said to herself and went back to work.

XXXX

When Jacob walked inside he saw Michael walking down the stairs. He looked down as he went to walk past him up in the hallway but Michael stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

'Where are you going?' Michael asked sternly. Jacob swallowed as he looked at him. Was it just him or was there something different about him? He didn't look as soft as he had done the past few days. He looked a little like this yesterday but Jacob just thought that he was in a bad mood. Bad moods didn't last this long though did they?

'Upstairs…' Jacob said and Michael eyed him with scrutiny.

'What for?' Jacob inhaled and then put on a brave face.

'I'm done with my chores.'

'Says who?' Jacob thought back and remembered how angry he had been for being forced to clean half the damn Ferris wheel when all he had done was take about three drags of a cigarette. He didn't answer and Michael folded his arms. 'No, you're not.' Michael nodded to the door. And Jacob sighed and turned to do as he was told, he took a few steps towards the door before turning back agitatedly.

'Look, why do I have to do this? Holly was the one who-'

'You're both as equally guilty as each other.' Michael cut in.

'well… I don't think so.' Jacob said trying not to get angry.

'I'm not asking you Jake, I'm telling you. Go and return to your work.'

'No.' Jake said and Michael jolted his head back in surprise. Jacob had never been difficult before.

'What?'

'I said no. It's not fair.'

'Oh well guess what, life's not fair.' Jacob looked to the floor feeling slightly defeated. Michael continued. 'Sometimes you're gonna have to do stuff you don't want to, and the sooner you realize that the sooner both you kids can stop acting like spoilt little brats.' Michael slipped out and then looked to the ground, surprised at what he just said. Jacob looked up looking hurt and a little surprised himself. He immediately got defensive.

'So that's what you think we are huh? Then fine I'm going to act like one.'

'Come on Jacob, what I meant to say was that you should just go back to your chores and don't act so-'

'And I'm not cleaning your Ferris wheel!' Jacob snapped suddenly.

'Hey Jacob don't you dare start this.'

'No I think I will, I tried my best to do every challenge you set me, I do one thing wrong and suddenly I'm as bad as Holly. Which I'm not! At least I was actually polite to you. But now you wanna make me do this? No.' Michael was getting more and more fed up he had, had enough of disobedient teens already this week.

'Jacob-'

'No.' Jacob said in defiance. Michael stepped towards him looking irritated.

'Look Jake I really don't have the patients for this anymore so you had better just go and do it now.'

'Really? Well you don't have to, why don't you just drop the subject and we'll call it quits, then I don't have to do anything and you don't have to get stressed. See…win win.' Michael clenched his fist shaking his head.

'Boy you have this all wrong; you do not do what you want to! I tell you what to do. It's all in the rules' he stated.

'Yeah? Well I'm fed up of these damn rules.' He said and then walked past Michael up the stairs.

'You better get back down here Jacob. I'm really not in the mood…'

'That's a shame because neither am I.' Jacob said making it to the top of the stairs. Michael decided to try a different approach and get more personal.

'Boy didn't your father ever discipline you at all?' Jacob stopped where he was before angrily turning on his heel.

'SHUT UP!'

'Excuse me?'

'YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FATHER, OR ME FOR THAT MATTER, SO KEEP OUT OF MY PRIVATE LIFE!'

'I am asking you a question and by the looks of it he aint teach you nuthin!' Michael called back.

'Oh just piss off!'

'Jacob!'

'Jackson!' Jacob mocked and then turned around walking off again.

'Fine just do whatever the hell you want, because that's gonna get you far in life!' Michael yelled sarcastically.

'Well it seemed to work for you.' Jacob muttered loud enough for Michael to hear.

'Yes but I actually had to work hard to earn the privilege of being able to do what I wanted, you kids don't wanna work for a damn thing! You just expect life to fall right onto your lap well guess what? It's not gonna happen!'

'No maybe not so we may as well all just say f*ck it right?'

'Wrong! And I swear if I hear one more curse in this house-!'

'F*CK!' Jacob shouted and then slammed his door from upstairs. Michael was shaking with frustration now and was about to just drop and give Jacob some time to cool off before his legs marched him straight upstairs without his own consent. He burst right into Jacobs' room.

'I am so fed up with you teens acting like children! You're gonna get downstairs and your gonna finish the task right now!'

'I don't feel like it!'

'Jacob you better get the hell up off your bed right now!'

'Okay fine! Sheesh!' he said and then got up. Michael stared at him infuriated as he swung the door wide open for him. On the way Jacob accidentally (and it really was accidental) knocked down one of Michaels small artifacts that was resting on a side table. Without warning Michael grabbed Jacobs arm and swung him up against the wall.

'YOU WANNA PAY 15, 000 DOLLARS FOR A NEW ORNAMENT?' Jacob stared back at him shocked.

'No I-'

'THEN I SUGGEST YOU WALK WITH CARE!' Michael shouted in his face. He was surprised at how rough he was acting but he guessed it was just one effect of having two unruly teens for what had only been about half a week. He eased up and let Jacob past him.

'Geez man I'm sorry, it was an accident…-'

'I don't care, Go.' He said. As Michael turned he saw Liz standing at the front door with stunned look on her face. Jacob was red in the face and looked slightly terrified as he walked straight past Liz without a word. When he had disappeared through the door, Liz turned back to Michael.

'Michael, can I have a word?' she said and led Michael away.

XXXX


	7. Day 3 Part 2

XXXX

Michael sat at the table alone thinking about today. Liz had certainly set him straight about his actions earlier when he decided to flip out on the kids, or rather on Jacob. He hadn't meant to be so hard on him; he was just kind of stressed…if that was even the word. But either way it was no excuse for how he treated him. Earlier, today's dinner table consisted of just Liz and himself as both children seemed to have taken an early night. Michael sighed as he leaned on the dining room table with crossed arms in front of him. Well this sucks… he thought before Liz came in and chucked two envelopes on the table. Michael scanned her blank expression before picking one up and turning it over.

It read in big letters …**To Holly**… And the other envelope said… **To Jacob**….

'What are these?' he asked and Liz leaned back in her chair.

'Letters, from their parents…' Michael bit his bottom lip and then nodded lightly.

'So, are you going to give them to them now?' he asked and Liz sighed.

'No…' she said but then leaned over and picked up Holly's letter. 'I'm going to give Holly hers…' she said and then Michael raised one eyebrow.

'But what about Jacob's?'

'You're going to give it to him.' Michael immediately began to protest.

'Aw, but Liz you know he must hate me now tha-'

'Ssshhh, you have to be adult about this now Michael, you have to go and apologize. You never know, you might find some common ground.' She nodded with a smile and then got up leaving him with a simple salute. Michael gulped and then half dragged himself out of his seat, out the door, up the stairs and outside of Jacob's door. Okay, here goes nothing…

XXXX

'Hey Holly.' Liz said as she glided around the door.

'Hey…' Holly said with a very timid presence about her, she hadn't been this calm to Liz since she had arrived there. Liz came and sat on the bed next to Holly and Holly set a hair brush that she must have been using down on her bedroom table lazily. Liz likewise chucked the letter into her lap. 'What's this?' Holly asked and flipped the letter carelessly in her hands.

'It's a letter…from your parents-'

'It's from my mom?' she asked quickly. Instinctively, and subconsciously, she drew the letter very close to her. Liz nodded and Holly looked back down at the red letter. 'What does it say?' she asked, talking more to herself than to Liz. Liz sat there and looked thoughtful for a moment before Holly stopped her. 'You don't have to answer that.' She said and then carefully began opening the letter.

'Do you want me to give you a minute alone?' Liz asked and Holly paused for a couple of seconds before slowly shaking her head.

'That's alright…' Holly said and then unfolded the letter. She cleared her throat before reading aloud.

_To my beautiful daughter… _

_Hey Holly, I hope that you are having fun out there and that you are doing well…I hope that you are taking on board the messages that are being taught to you and that you are learning from this experience. That you are contributing fully in all the tasks and that you are respecting your placement mother and father as much as I hope to regain the respect that you used to have for me. _

_I have realized that over the years our, what had once been, close relationship has for some reason started to deteriorate and we have grown apart. I can't help but feel responsible for this sudden change in you and I feel that I may have neglected to see that you were in need of me more than I allowed you to be and for that I am so sorry darling. I can't even begin to describe the hurt that I feel when you tell me that you hate me and that you wish I was in a worse place. Or the inner pain and how terrible I feel when you don't listen to me and when you get drunk and smoke and all of those things. _

_It may not seem like it but I do need you Holly, as much as you need me, if not, more. It's just us two at the end of the day and I really want to make it work between us so we can get our good relationship back to the way it was. I hope you are good and that you are going to get me an autograph ;) See you soon Hun._

_Love mom x_

By now Holly had tears streaming down her face that she hadn't realized were even there until she blinked causing more to go cascading down her cheeks. About a week ago, she would have chucked this letter aside without even reading it, but these past few days had really made her realize that she had missed her mom more than she thought she would. This showed what her mother really felt inside and this letter made her feel bad but overwhelmingly happy at the same time. This was the first step to seeing more faults within herself and also the first step to a new relationship with her mother. An emotional moment indeed…

She soon felt an arm over her shoulder as Elizabeth Taylor came to comfort her. 'That's just beautiful.' She said and Holly nodded.

'I know…' she leaned into Liz and rested her head on her shoulder.

'Do you know what you need to do now?' Liz asked and Holly looked up at her slightly confused. 'When you get home, you need to sit down and talk; I mean really talk to your mother. You need to discuss the issues in your relationship and I bet you that you'll soon sort this feud that you have with each other.' Holly nodded and smiled faintly down upon the letter. 'And promise me that as soon as you see your mother, you tell her you're sorry.' Holly froze.

'But it's so hard to…'

'No trust me, as soon as you see her it'll be the first thing you'll want to do. Promise?'

'I'll try…' Holly said and then hugged Liz.

'Okay…can I ask why you and your mother have parted so badly?'

'I-I don't know…I don't know, but I think it's my fault. I got into bad crowds at school and they were all rude to their parents and when they rebelled I guess it allowed them to have more freedom…I wanted that kind of freedom…so…' Holly broke off and Liz looked at her sympathetically.

'You shouldn't do that to your mother Holly. I know you're not like that, and if you did it all to fit in, or for freedom or whatever, I'd tell you now, it's really not worth it.' Holly nodded again, really thinking about it…

XXXX

*Knock, Knock*

No answer. Michael sighed and then opened Jacob's door. Jacob lay on his side in his bed and didn't bother to look up to see who had just come in.

'Jacob…' Michael said, his voice suddenly dry and hoarse. Jacob pulled the sheets over his head and then Michael heard a sniff. 'Jacob…?' he called and sat on the end of his bed. 'Jake?' he said again but this time pulled the sheets off of Jacobs head. He saw Jacob's red eyes and tear stained cheeks. _Wow, I hope I didn't do that to him_…Michael thought guiltily. 'Are you okay?'

'Do I look okay?' he snapped but then sat up and moved far to the edge of the bed away from Michael. Michael swallowed and then like a child stuck to letter out in front of him. 'I don't want it.' Jake said folding his arms across his knees.

'It's from your mother.' He said and Jacob's eyes softened a little but he remained stubborn.

'I still don't want it…' He said and Michael sighed.

'Come on Jacob, I know your mad at me…but don't take it out on your mother.' Michael stared at him with encouraging eyes and Jacob soon gave up and snatched the letter off of him.

'Fine, you can go now.' He said and Michael shrugged.

'Alright, fine.' He said helplessly and then got up to walk off. He got to the door before turning around. 'but I just want to say I'm sorry for earlier…I shouldn't of lashed out at you the way I did…' he said quickly then speedily walked out. He sighed against the door and looked to the left to see Liz coming out of Holly's room.

'Hey Michael, are you going to give him the letter?'

'I already did…'

'And what was his reaction?'

'I don't know…he's reading it now I think…'

'So then why aren't you in there with him?'

'Because he doesn't want me there…' Michael said simply about to walk off but Liz stopped him with a soft hand on his shoulder.

'Michael I really think that you should be there with him, I was with Holly and the reaction that I saw was amazing, it was like I was speaking to a whole different person. They're not bad kids Michael…they're just…misguided.' Michael sighed and then walked back to the door and knocked. There was no answer and he shrugged again then went to walk away a second time but quickly before Michael had time to protest, Liz swung the door open and threw Michael inside by his shirt collar, shutting him in.

'Hey Liz what the-' he lowered his brows, but paused when he looked over and saw Jacob's face now soaked in tears. He hadn't expected to see that. He cleared his throat and warily walked over. Jacob clutched the letter in his hands and then chucked it down in the bed and wiped his tears. 'Jacob? Did you read it?' Michael asked softly and went back over to sit on his bed.

'I thought I told you already…I don't want company.' Jacob said defensively, he seemed to have only just realized that Michael had re-entered the room.

'You did…but I thought that you might have needed somebody to talk to.'

'Oh great and what makes you think that?' Jacob asked.

'Because you're like me…' he said and picked up jakes letter.

'Hey that's personal!' Jacob said and Michael folded it respectfully.

'That's okay, I won't read it if you don't want me to.' He said and set the letter back down.

'And how am I like you? I'm not rich…'

'I meant personality wise…you're a private person right?'

'Yeah…'

'And kinda shy.'

'Shy? No… Star struck? Yes.'

'Well…sort of like me then…but you really love your mom right?' Jacob stayed silent for a while.

'Yes I do…' he said quietly and Michael nodded.

'So do I…but I don't remember ever showing my love to her by disobeying her…' Michael said and Jacob swallowed seeing where the conversation was going.

'See, there you go again trying to judge my personal life…' Michael looked over at him.

'I'm not here to judge you Jacob, I'm here to help you.'

'Yeah well talking to me like this isn't going to help…' he snapped and Michael shrugged again.

'Like what?'

'Like…like…you know…'

'Like in a way that makes you consider that I might actually be right?' That got Jacob…

'Look, you know nothing about me and as a matter of fact you're not right at all, I love my mom and I treat her the way she should be treated.'

'Okay…' Michael said and then interlocked his hands around one knee and rock slightly back and forth. 'So then why are you crying of guilt?' Michael asked simply looking at Jacobs eyes as they shot down and back up again.

'These aren't tears of guilt…these are tears of homesickness…'

'Alright…' Michael said simply again.

'Listen I am really tired and my arms are still aching from washing your _Ferris wheel_ so if you don't mind-'

'What happened to your dad?' Michael asked cutting right through Jacob's words and right into his heart too.'

'Wha-what?' he asked and Michael kept his curious yet innocent gaze at him.

'Where's your father?' Jacob shrugged and Michael could see pain deep within him through his eyes.

'That doesn't matter…'

'It does, because I can see that even reference to him makes you upset. What did he do?'

'Nothing!' Jacob stressed and then looked away. 'I don't know where he is and honestly, I don't care.'

'Do you still speak to him?' Michael asked and Jacob sighed.

'If I don't know where he is then I obviously don't speak to him do I?' he snapped with an attitude and Michael stopped rocking.

'How comes he isn't around anymore?'

'Mr Jackson, with all due respect, I don't think that's any of your business.' He said calling his tone slightly and then slunk down more in bed.

'How old were you when he left you?' Michael asked, he, for some reason, felt that he really needed to know because he could relate to Jacobs situation himself.

'Why all the questions?'

'Why did he leave?'

'Dude, I already said it's none of your business.' Jacob said getting annoyed now at Michael's persistence.

'What was the last thing he said to you?' Michael asked and Jacob stopped. He stared into space a deep look of reminiscence on his face. He swallowed before returning back to earth more than a few second later.

'Leave me alone.' Was all he said before pulling his hood up so Michael couldn't see his face anymore.

'What was it Jacob?'

'Just leave me alone…' Jacob sang not shifting an inch.

'Was it worse…?' Michael said, his voice so low that it was almost a whisper. Jacob paused and the room was silent.

'What?' Jacob asked confused at the last question. Lifting his head so the light on the room could outline his lips.

'How bad was it?' Michael asked and Jacob sighed and let his head fall again. 'Did he call you names? Did he curse at you? Did he hit you?'

'I really don't remember, my dad left when I was 2.' Jacob said his voice trembling and Michael shook his head.

'Jake don't lie…I know he didn't…'

'Look the relationship between me and my dad has nothing to do with you.'

'Just tell me Jacob.'

'Why are you so concerned anyway?' Michael didn't answer and Jacob sighed looking down.

'I really think you should just let it out. I have a feeling you've been holding this in for a long time. 'Jacob bit his lip. 'Trust me Jacob you'll feel better…' Jacob didn't move an inch. '….I know what it's like…' Michael said and something in his tone must have finally convinced Jacob to talk. When he spoke his voice was quite and broken.

The last thing my father called me…' Michael stayed silent and still listening intently. '…was…a mistake…a stain on his life…just an excuse for my mother to hold onto him…' Jacobs voice broke and Michael resumed chewing his lip. The room remained silent until Michael cleared his throat.

'Do you want to know the last thing that my father said to me?' Jacobs head came back up again and his eyebrows furrowed under his dark hood. The light now only enlightened his mouth and nose. All but his eyes... he too stayed silent and that was Michaels cue to speak. 'he told me I should drop dead.' Michael said without blinking an eye, he had in the past decided that it wasn't worth getting upset about. Although, he did begin to shake his leg restlessly, something he always did when he was trying to hide the fact that he was sad on the inside. 'He said that I was an ungrateful son of a…gun.' Michael quickly filled in the curse word and Jacob gasped his mouth open under his hood.

'No waaaay…' he said and Michael nodded.

'Yeah, he did…'

'He told you that? But you're like the biggest star in history! How dare he-'

'Jacob I could make all the money in the world but what difference would it make? He's still my father and I'm still his son.' Michael said. Jacob shook his head.

'No that was way out of line!' he said and Michael shook his head.

'It was no more out of line than what your father said to you…' he stated and Jacob fell silent again mouth still open, head still shaking. 'And the worst thing about what he said to you is that none of it is true.'

'But… it is. I am a stain on his life.' Jacob said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

'No Jake, you're not. You should know that, because I know your father knows that, deep down in his heart.'

'No I really think he does.'

'Trust me, he doesn't.'

'But how would you know?'

'Because when a baby is born it is a part of you and you can never truly ignore or disown that part of you, it's always there and you'll always love it and want to keep it. Your father still loves you no matter what he says. My father has never once told me he loves me and I've never once told him but no matter what he has said or done to me, I will always love him deep down inside, whether I like it or not. Just like your father knows he loves you.' Jacob half smiled and then took his hood off staring down at the bed sheets with a trouble look on his face.

'I don't listen to my mom anymore…because of my anger at him… I used to think that they split up over me and that it was all my fault. And when my dad said that to me, I couldn't help but think…you know, that my mom must have felt the same but she just never said anything. So I felt deep down inside that, if she hated me…then I must…that I should, hate her too… but I couldn't find it in me to be drastically horrible, so I settled for not listening to a word she says…sometimes I feel so bad…' Jacob stopped and sighed with more tears building up in his eyes.

'Jacob, your mother does not hate you at all. If she tells you what to do then it's most likely for your benefit, not her own. And if she has never said out loud that she hates you then that's because she doesn't. You should listen to your mother because I feel that she's really trying to get a message through to you. You couldn't find it in you to be horrible because you know more than anybody else that you're not really like that, and if you're not like that, you shouldn't pretend that you are. Be Jacob, no matter who tries to down you r self esteem, whether it's your father or a complete stranger, stay true to yourself, it's the best you can do. I reckon you'll feel a whole lot better.' Jacob wiped his eyes nodding in agreement.

'I think your right…thank you Mr. Jackson, and I'm sorry I was so rude to you earlier.'

'It's fine, we all have those days…' he said and then stood up to hug Jacob. 'Now you remember what I told you, and make sure that as soon as you two are alone, you tell your mom everything you told me okay?' Jacob nodded and they broke away. 'That's my boy.' Michael said and Jacob smiled. 'Alright now get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning.' Michael said with a smile and Jacob got into bed.

'Goodnight Mr. Jackson, thanks again.' He said and Michael shut the door. He went back to his room happy, with a spring in his step. But he also felt sort of sad inside. He wished he'd had someone to tell him that as a child but he was glad he could do that for someone else. He smiled and it faded again when he thought back over the events of today when his vase got smashed. He wished it would have been so easy to get through to Holly. He sighed and kicked his shoes off, flopping backwards on his bed and letting the exhaustion win the battle as he drifted into a brand new dream, just as complex as his mind had been ticking throughout the day.

XXXX

Coming up…

*'So what's the task for today Michael?'

'There is none, were going out today.'

*'get off me.'

'aw, but you look mighty sad there.' He said and pulled her closer to him.

'I said get the f*ck off me creep! I am not in the mood for any freaks today so just back the hell off-'

*'MICHAEL JACKSON, THAT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!'


	8. Day 4

**Hey Guys just another chapter for you, Enjoy x**

XXXX

Day 4 – Bitter sweet Punishment

'Well what am I supposed to do, he won't wake up?'

'I don't know, knock the door again.'

'Hello! I'm the one holding this thing, I can't even let go to scratch my own butt and its really itchy right now…'

'Eeew! Jake!'

'Look, why don't _you_ just knock the door instead?'

*knock knock*

…

…

…

'You think he's dead?'

'Holly!'

'What?'

'You can't just wish that on somebody, you better touch wood right now.'

'Fine…'

'Hey that's my head.'

'Precisely…oh let's just go, he must still be asleep…'

'Oh wait! I think he's coming to the door!'

Michael tiredly rubbed his eyes as he reached for the door handle. Someone had been knocking on his door for the past 5 minutes now and he decided that he had better finally drag himself out of bed and go answer it. He pulled it open slowly to find Jacob standing there with the biggest cheesiest grin plastered on his face, holding a giant tray of breakfast. Michael took the time to eye him sleepily.

'Jacob?'

'Good morning Mr. Jackson. Uh…for you.' he said and pushed the tray into Michaels hands.

'For me? Jacob you cooked?' Michael asked carefully carrying the tray over to the desk in the corner of his room.

'Uh…well actually…' Jacob looked over at Holly who signaled wildly trying to tell him not to let Michael know that she had cooked most of it. 'Uh…yes…I did it all by myself.' He gazed back over at Holly who nodded in approval he stood there looking confused as Michael turned back to him clearly touched by the gesture.

'Aw, thank you very much Jacob, but you really didn't have to.'

'No I wanted to.' He said grinning wider at Michaels impressed face. Holly rolled her eyes as Jacob soaked up all the credit. Boys… she thought as she stood right outside the door against the wall where Michael couldn't see her.

'It sure looks tasty…'

'I should think so, I spent most of the morning preparing it, it's just a simple gesture to say thanks…you know, for helping me.' He said and Michael smiled.

'Oh, you're very welcome Jake. Okay well leave me to dig in and you can go get ready, and thanks again.' Michael said and walked over to the tray while Jacob said okay and shut Michael's door for him. Jacob then turned to Holly.

'Why didn't you want him to know you contributed too?' Jacob asked and Holly shrugged.

'He did something nice and anonymous for me, so I thought I'd return the favor…' Jacob nodded.

'I'm guessing he was the one who actually gave you that pizza slice you've been going on about like since you got here?' she nodded before Jacob turned off to his own room and she went to hers, feeling pretty good about herself.

XXXX

Michael approached the two teens with a smile on his face, feeling better after Jacob had bothered to go through the trouble of doing something nice for him. He gave Holly a wide smile too, just to set an example on forgiveness. She was looking down at the ground so she missed his smile.

'So what's the task for today Michael?' Jacob asked, ever enthusiastic. Michael smiled.

'There is none, were going out today.' He stated and then pulled a mask out of his pocket before placing it perfectly on his face. Jacob watched in awe and even cheered when Michael removed his hands.

'That's awesome.' He said and then nudged Holly who gave Jacob a sideways look and smiled halfheartedly. 'So where are we going?'

'Well I figured after spending half a week together, we should really be getting along by now, but I don't think were know each other quite as well as I would like us to.' He said and clapped his hands together. 'So you guys can pick our activity for today.' He said and immediately his eyes fell on Holly who still failed to meet his eyes.

'Let's go ice skating!' Jacob said and they both looked at him. Michael may have been a mighty fine dancer but put that was on firm ground only. Put him and a paired of skates in an equation and it was destined for chaos. Holly likewise.

'Um…or…' Michael encouraged and Jacob got the hint.

'…or go to the movies.' Jacob asked as if it were a question.

'Hmm, yeah. Okay.' Michael grinned approvingly and nodded at this suggestion. 'Uh… anything in particular you would like to go and see?' Michael asked and Jacob looked thoughtful.

'Yeah, I wanna see Me & Ms. Evans it got a 5 star rating and-'Michael stopped him mid sentence with serious eyes in his direction.

'Most definitely not, I have heard about that film and I refuse to let you set eyes on…well…let's just say…there's a reason it got its 5 star rating.' Michael said warningly. Jacob looked confused.

'Why?' Michael ignored him.

'Holly?' he asked and saw Holly looking sheepishly down at her shoes. She just simply shrugged, never once breaking her stubborn stare downwards.

'Huh? Why?' Jacob continued to pry in the background but Michael was not about to explain the same details that were explained to him through a friend of his. Sounded way above an 18 if you asked him.

'Fine…how about we just choose a movie when we get there.'

'Why can't we watch Me & Ms. Evans?' Jacob asked getting even more curious at Michael blatant ignorance of his questions.

'Because it's not appropriate and plus it's an 18.' Michael said and that was the end of the conversation as Michael walked out of the front door to the limo and Holly and Jacob followed him. Jacob shrugged to Holly who cracked a smile again. They took their seats with Jacob and Holly sitting opposite each other on the two side seats in the middle of the limo and Michael sitting right at the very back looking at both of them.

'Wow that mask is so real.' Jacob piped up after about 5 minutes.

'It was made by a specialist.' Michael answered smiling and Jacob nodded.

'Can you ask your specialist to make me one too?'

'And why on earth would you need one?' Michael asked and Jacob grinned.

'As a souvenir…?'

'Yeah right, more like 'to get up to mischief.' Michael chuckled and relaxed for the rest of the journey.

XXXX

Before they knew it they were edging past people to grab three seats in the right in middle of the sea of people in the audience. They sat down with relief as they tried to ignore irritated looks from people who had accidentally gotten their toes trodden on.

'Sorry' Holly said to the last person before purposely and hurriedly rushing to grab a seat next to some random person with Jacob on the other side of her. She wouldn't be able to hold her head up the whole movie if Michael sat next to her, she already knew that deep down he must still have been hurt and disappointed about yesterday. He must really hate her no matter how much he was forced to pretend that he didn't for the sake of the cameras. She relaxed with her pot of popcorn in front of her. Michael sat on the right side of Jacob who was eager to chat about their movie choice before it began.

'So why rush hour 3 again?'

'Oh, I'm really watching it for my friend…you know Chris Tucker?'

'Oh yeah…man you are so cool.' Michael flashed a shy sideways smile.

'Cool? Why?'

'You know like everybody and you know celebrities that normal people can only dream of meeting. Actually scratch that! You are the celebrity everybody dreams of meeting!' Jacob hissed discreetly. Michael smiled and then peeked over Jacobs shoulder to see Holly sitting there looking kind of lonely staring up at the screen ads. Soon the lights dimmed signaling that the movie was about to start.

'Hey Jake? Switch seats with me.'

'What? Why I gotta sit on the end?'

'Because I want to be able to talk to both of you, you know?'

'Alright, fine.' Jacob said before standing up and stepping over Michael letting him scoot across into Jacob's seat.

'Yo dude, down in front!' someone from the row behind them called as Jacob sat down.

'Sorry…' Jacob said and then tried to make him comfortable by the stranger that now sat on his right. He slid his eyes across and was surprised to see that it was a girl about his age who was smiling flirtatiously back at him. He fell into a trance as she looked back up to the screen with a smirk obviously making her intentions clear that she was going to hit on him by the end of this movie.

'Jake you okay there?' Michael asked from next to him.

'Y-Yeah, yeah…I'm fine with this.' He said without taking his eyes off of the beauty next to him.

'Okay.' Michael whispered back oblivious to Jacob's main focus. He turned back to look at Holly who watched him out of the corner of her eye with what seemed like mild irritation. He could tell that she hadn't wanted him to sit next to her but that was just too bad. Though Michael did look slightly shy as her eyes shot back up to the screen, he felt like some annoying object, worthy of her ignorance. He slowly gazed back up at the screen before leaning into her.

'Hey Holly.' He whispered and she rolled her eyes nervously.

'H-hey.' She stuttered having to clear her throat in the process.

'So have you watched rush hour 1 or 2 before?' he asked trying to spark up a conversation between them but Holly was making it clear that she didn't feel like talking as she shot one worded answers back at him.

'Yes.'

'Oh really?' Michael tried to enthuse. 'Which one?'

'Both….'

'Right…so…do you like them.'

'Yeah.' She said and took a sip of her drink trying to get him to leave her alone. She felt bad enough as it was, the last thing she needed was for him to act nice to her, it just made her feel even worse. An awkward silence fell among them and Michael sat back in his chair as the screen went black. And the movie was about to start. Some of the opening credits rolled and he got a smile on his face when he saw Chris Tucker appear on the screen, he leaned over to her again.

'You know, I know Chris Tucker.'

'Really…?' Holly replied, but there was a hint of actual interest in her voice and she subconsciously snapped her intrigued eyes to Michaels but immediately looked away when she realized that she had broken her vow not to look into his eyes for the rest of the programme. Oh man…

'Yeah…' Michael replied smiling. 'Are you a fan of his?'

'…' Holly stayed silent feeling so bad.

'Hm Holly?' Michael pressed trying to keep this small conversation going.

'K-Kinda…' she replied nervous again and then look another sip of her drink looking down at her own lap.

'You know, if you are then-' Michael was cut off as the crowd broke into laughter. He looked up at the screen and saw Chris Tucker on screen dancing to some high pitched song. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw Chris grab his crotch and start dancing just like him. '…no Chris…you didn't…' he whispered to himself wide eyed as Chris kicked his leg out. Chris had told Michael that he was going to put a little bit of dancing in it, Michael Jackson style, but Michael had never taken him seriously. He was now proven wrong as he saw his friend attempting to spin just like him. The audience laughed again and Michael sunk back into his chair immediately embarrassed although he really didn't need to be, because he was still in his mask. 'Oh god…' he said shielding his face with his hands. Jacob and Holly laughed too, though it was more directed at Michael's reaction. Holly quickly cleared her throat and shut up though, before she regained her stubborn composure and looked back up at the film. Jacob returned to the girl next to him and Michael sunk even lower in his chair…

XXXX

'Dude, shut up!' the man that had early told Jacob of for standing up and switching seats with Michael, sat behind them and hissed as Michael laughed loudly. Holly bit her lip looking at him and then around at everybody's annoyed faces. Jacob was oblivious as he spoke to some girl next to him. Soon her eyes fell back on Michael…he was so embarrassing…she swallowed and opted to get out of the situation. She had to summon up all her courage and tap him on the shoulder.

'Michael…' she whispered.

'Ugh?' he groaned in response, his eyes never once losing focus of the big screen. He cackled loudly again and an array of sighs were emitted from the crowd around them. The man from behind them tapped her and pointed to Michael.

'Can you shut him up? Please!' he said and Holly turned her head back to face Michael.

'Oh my goodness! Chris is so funny! Hahahaha!' Michael continued, he was completely oblivious to the situation he was in. To his own irritation of others.

'Um…I need to go to the bathroom…' she said.

'Uhuh…hah…aaahahhahahaha!' Holly rolled her eyes; he was completely stuck in the movie and didn't tear his eyes away once. This whole scene kind of reminded her of thriller when the girl is scared but he never takes his attention away from the film until she walks off. Holly stood up and pushed and carefully stepped her way out of the row of chairs and then up the stairs. She exited the cinema with a sigh of relief, leaning against the door and then reopened her eyes when she felt it was necessary. That cinema was way too hot and cramped, so many people squashed up against one another was enough to make you claustrophobic. She stood up straight looking around for the bathroom. While looking she saw a cinema security guard and caught him winking at her.

Ugh! How sickening, he has to be at least 50! She thought as she looked away from him and saw a sign above his head. The bathroom was down the hall. She walked down it and past the guard who wolf whistled at her. She was starting to feel kind of scared of him as she sped up her walking and ran inside the toilets. She again let go a sigh of relief and went to wash her face which looked tired and frustrated. She sucked some popcorn out of her teeth when two girls about her age came in.

'…did you hear about it?

'Yeah, yeah I heard. But why would he go up and do something like that?'

'I don't know, but I ain't mad at him, if it means more viewing time of his fine a$$ on my TV screen then I'm down!'

'Yeah of course you are…' Holly got some tissue to dry her face and hands and was prepared to walk out of the bathroom when she was stopped in her tracks.

'well I think everyone is, I mean he's Michael Jackson! You can never get too much of him.'

'Ha-ha you're such a fan!'

'Like I said, I think everyone is, he's just so gorgeous!'

'yeah well…I guess he can be called…handsome…but well, okay he's handsome, a performer and no doubt a mini diva behind the scenes but from what I've seen on screen, isn't he a little…you know…fragile, to be looking after someone else's bad kids?'

'Hmm…well I'm sure as soon as soon as those kids see him they'll behave, the shows gonna be perfect. And if I see any of them act out of line to him, I'll be hunting them down personally.'

'Gabi, they're little kids.'

'I don't care!'

'Hahaa…so, are other celebrities going to be doing it too?'

'Of course, but obviously they wanted to start to show off and make an entrance while they did it and who better to set it off than Michael Jackson?' Gabi boasted on Michaels behalf.

'Mmhmm, I guess you're right, that man sure can draw a crowd. I bet the whole world'll be watchin.' Holly had heard enough as she walked out and let the door fall and block out their enthusiastic opinions on the show she was in right now. She bets the whole world will be watching? Watching me? Being a total b*tch to 'thee' (soft, innocent, sweetest, most kindest, lovable, caring and not to mention giving) Michael Jackson? The whole world? The fact that the whole world was going to be watching was enough to make her feel sick to the stomach but the fact that she had acted in a way that even she was ashamed of and the whole world was going to see it was enough to make her want to just die right there on the spot…or more realistically just break down in tears of shame.

And by the looks of it, her mind had decided to begin doing just that already as one tear fell without her own consent. She wiped it away quickly as she walked down the hall but it seemed as though her brain had suddenly decided to malfunction and instead of stopping the tears it was inducing them with every step that she took. She continued to wipe in vane but they just wouldn't cease. She sighed irritated. 'For f*ck sake…' she moaned and now wiped more vigorously. She kept on walking until a hand came out and grabbed her arm.

'Are you okay?' a soft voice asked her and she blinked a few times. As her blurry vision gradually cleared, it allowed her to see that same creepy security guard. Instead of answering him she attempted to yank her arm out of his grip but he just wouldn't let go.

'Get off me.'

'Aw, but you look mighty sad there.' He said and pulled her closer to him.

'I said get the f*ck off me creep! I am not in the mood for any freaks today so just back the hell off-'

'Hey!' called a strange but at the same time slightly familiar voice. It was the director of the show who had been hiding somewhere discreet recording this whole scene. He wasn't having any of this. 'Get off of her!' the guard pulled Holly closer to him in a very sickening despicable way.

'For your information, she's my niece.' He lied, unaware of how much better the director knew the situation than he did.

'Sir, no she isn't. Let go of her.' He said grabbing Holly's arm and trying to gently pull her out of his grip but the guard was way stronger than he was.

'And who are you to tell me-?'

'Usa's most unruly teens director, that's who.' He said holding up an identification card that had been in his pocket. He then stuffed it back in his shirt not knowing that he had just done that at the wrong time. At that moment both girls that had been in the bathroom talking about the show stopped dead in their tracks with their mouths open. The fanatic 'Gabi' walked up to him almost zombie like.

'Usa's most unruly teens? Get! Out! You're the director? And you're here? And this is the programme? And this is the teen? And you're here? And…wait a second! If you're the director and you're filming the first episode here then that must mean… SHUT! UP!' the girl said with her mouth wide, catching flies. By this time the guard had let Holly loose slightly and the director, who was clearly more experienced in this kind of situation, without thinking twice, grabbed Holly's arm and sprinted them both, back into their theatre screen. Before they disappeared they heard Gabi's shrill cry. 'Michael Jackson is here! MICHAEL JACKSON IS HERE!'

Holly and the director fled downstairs with the two girls hot on their heels. Holly expected the director to have them both hide behind chairs, just like some kind of military secret mission or something, but how wrong she had been proven when the director instead stood right in the middle of the stairs and yelled at the top of his voice. 'MICHAEL THEY KNOW! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!' almost immediately Michael shot out of his seat, looking around to see where the voice was coming from, he saw the director and then bent down to Jacob and Jacob too stood up, along with the man who had been complaining all the time about distractions in the theater.

'oh for the love of- I give up!' he shouted and threw his hands up in exasperation as Michael and Jacob speedily weaved their way past the people in seats making their way towards the exit door.

'MICHAEL JACKSON, THAT'S MICHAEL JACKSON!' almost instantly the whole theater was in an uproar of whispers and people craned their necks to see if they could spot him but none of them recognized the mask so they over looked his low crawl to the doors. Holly felt herself being grabbed by the director again and being run back up the stairs and out the door.

'Okay, you Michael and Jacob go!' he said quickly as they saw Michael and Jacob hastily making their way out of the cinema. Holly nodded and ran for her life after them as the director stayed behind signaling like crazy, soon enough all members of the camera crew were up and running out of their hiding places to the exit of the cinema. The two girls were still chasing Michael and the two teens until they got outside and the three hoped into a black SUV. They quickly slammed the doors shut and locked them and now that they looked out of the window they realized that more people had run out after them to see the commotion and 'thee' Michael Jackson. Both holly and Jacob breathed a sigh of relief whereas Michael folded his arms with a passive yet slightly irritated expression.

'Oh man…I was enjoying that movie!' he whined and Jacob and Holly looked over at him.

'We know!' they said in unison and Michael raised one eyebrow. _What was that supposed to mean_? He thought.

'What?' he asked but they only giggled in response. 'What do you mea-'

*Bang! Bang!*

They all turned their heads to the window to see some strange girl pointing at Jacob and then shielding her eyes and wincing, to get a better view through the tinted windows. Holly and Michael looked baffled but Jacob walked across the car and wound down the window slightly. The girl smiled.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hey…' Jacob almost sighed back.

'Um…I wanted to give you this.' She said and then stuffed some folded paper in his hand. She then reach up and kissed his cheek. Jacob stared back at her awe struck. She then looked around her at the growing amount of people who had come outside. She then looked back up at him. 'So you know Michael Jackson?' she asked and he grinned still in his trance.

'Yeah, do you wanna meet him?' and with that he moved to open the door but Holly dragged him back and wound up the window in the girls face. 'Hey!' he protested as he was thrown back in his seat. Michael and Holly stared at him with shocked expressions. 'What did I do?' he asked and Holly looked away.

'Stupid.' Was all she said before plugging in her head phones and focusing on her Ipod that she was allowed just for today. She then looked out the window at the people outside. Jacob shrugged and sat back but Michael still had yet to get some answers.

'What was all that about?' he asked and Jacob looked shy flicking the folded paper over and over in his hand.

'Nothing…'

'Give it here.' Michael said and stretched out his hand. Jacob looked hesitant but then reached over and dropped it on his palm.

'What does it say?' Jacob asked and Michael infolded it and read aloud.

'Samantha's hotline, call and I will promise to get you hor- okay I am not reading this!' Michael said and Jacob blushed slightly on her behalf and asked for it back. Michael shook his head. 'No Jake, I don't really think you'll be needing this.

'Aw come on man, she's hot! You must know how I feel mike please give it back.' Michael raised one eyebrow.

'So what you're saying is, that you would only date a girl because she's 'hot'?'

'Well…yeah.' Jake nodded and then mumbled afterward. '…and nobody said anything about dating…' Michael barely caught what he said and he shook his head at what he did hear.

'Jacob…' Michael started before just sighing. 'I just really hope you grow out of this mad 'hot' girl sex craze soon because trust me, not many women like to go for a man who thinks like that.' Jacob's mouth fell open slightly but he just looked out of the window in defeat and slight hurt/embarrassment from Michael's choice of words.

Michael leaned his head back thinking about how loud Holly's music was. He thought he'd try and see if he could recognize what song it was. And by the sounds of it, it was probably some new age rock song. Kids nowadays had no idea what real music was. Nevertheless he closed his eyes and listen to see if he could even catch a word of what the singer was saying but suddenly the beat dropped, the music got even louder and he heard a very familiar voice.

Dirty Diana…Dirty Di-ana!

Michael shot upright in his seat and looked over at Holly who was still focused on the window. She was nodding her head slightly; unaware that Michael was watching her. He saw her mouth the words to the song and he smiled. So she does like Michael Jackson after all…

XXXX

When they hopped out of the car, Michael walked with them up to the house but made sure that he caught up with Holly.

'Hey Holly did you like the movie?'

'Yeah…' she said quietly again. 'The small part of it I got to see anyway…' she mumbled and Michael was shocked that she actually spoke more than two words.

'Yeah I know…sorry about that…' Michael said and this time it was Holly's turn to be shocked.

'How come you're sorry? You didn't do anything.' Michael was surprise to see that she had a hint of irritation in her eyes. He stayed silent and decided to let her continue. 'See this is what irritates me! You pretend like you like me but I really know that deep down you don't!'

'What? But Holly I-'

'And also, why are you being so nice to me? You know I acted like a spoilt little b*tch yesterday, you should be punishing me not taking me out to the movies and buying me popcorn and cola!'

'Holly-'

'Oh and another thing, why don't you ever act pissed off? I know if I were you I would have ordered for me to be sent home already!' Michael was taken aback by the way Holly was subconsciously telling him how he should be punishing her, did she even realize?

'Hol-'

'Why are you so nice!' Michael looked to the ground and she took it as her cue to calm down.

'Because Holly, it is much better to be nice to someone than to be horrible or controlling. I gave you the opportunity to make your own choices and unfortunately some of them were bad ones. And if you hadn't already noticed, taking you out today was your punishment, and I am happy to say that it worked much better than any of the other ones. Holly's eyes darted around as she really thought about what he was said-

_Wait a second…_

'But how is it a punishment?' she spat out.

'Well do you feel bad for what you did?'

'I feel awful…'

'And do you regret what you did?'

'Yes!'

'And will you do it again?'

'Definitely not!'

'Then it worked.' Michael said simply and Holly just stood there with her mouth open. He may have been irritating sometimes but he sure was a smart *ss… only he would think of being nice as a better punishment to being mean. Just like in monsters inc, when they find out that laughter works better than screams…

***-just felt I had to put that in the XD…but anyway-***

'Wow…' was all she said and Michael smiled.

'And now that you have completed your punishment you can go do what you want.' He said and then folded his arms nodding in the direction of the hall way, she still had her mouth open as she gawped at him. Just walk away Holly, just walk away… she did as her mind wished and stepped stiffly and slowly down the hall of his mansion but she soon paused half way along her journey.

'Look I…I know, you gave me that pizza slice…the other day…' Michael stood still not removing his expression. 'Uh…thanks… ' she said and then stiffly walked the rest of the way. Michael still smiled as he went up to find Liz Taylor who had insisted she stay behind today since she had spent all day with the kids yesterday. She was sprawled out on the sofa in her room watching TV.

'Hey Liz…' Michael said softly as he walked over and sat on her bed.

'Ooh! Michael you're back, how did it go?'

'It went great. I think that the kids might like me better now.'

'Oh that's wonderful Michael, I'm sure they do. You're too sweet of a person not to like.' Michael smiled. 'So did everything go smoothly?' Liz asked beaming at him.

'Well not entirely.'

'Not entirely?'

'No, we got caught.' There goes that Elizabeth Taylor trademark gasp again.

'You got caught? Nooo!' she was so enthusiastic about everything, just one of the reasons why Michael loved to talk to her.

'Yeah, we did. We had to run for our lives but they didn't really notice me cuz I was in disguise.'

'Phew!' Liz said.

'Oh and hey Liz did you tell Holly that I bought her food the other day?'

'Kind of…why?'

'She actually said thank you to me today.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Oh and guess what?'

'What?'

'She was singing along to Dirty Diana.' Michael said.

'Wow! See I knew she secretly wore a sequined glove.' Liz smiled and Michael, who seemed completely immune to metaphoric terms, got wide eyes with surprise.

'Really? She wears one?' Liz's smile faltered slightly.

'No Michael, I meant a metaphoric glove, on the inside…it means she's a secret fan of yours…' Liz verified.

'Oh…' Michael looked straight ahead, still looking slightly confused until a couple seconds later when everything seemed to click in his head. 'Oooh! I get ya!' he said and then Liz shook her head.

'My goodness Michael, wake up!' she giggled playfully and he smiled slightly embarrassed.

'Yeah…Imma just go to my room now…' he said in his mild humiliation and then got up and left. 'See you later Liz…' he said before shyly closing the door behind him and walking back to his room. Geez I just realized, the kids leave tomorrow… he thought. And I'm still not sure whether I'm gonna miss them or not. Michael said to himself although he did feel deep inside that he would, no matter how much chaos they had caused in the small time frame that they had been here. Despite it all, the whole experience was weirdly kind of fun and unpredictable. Though he wasn't sure if the fact that it was unpredictable was a good thing. He sighed and entered his room. At least I feel like I have gotten some sort of message through, Michael reassured himself which was after all what this whole experience was about in the first place. He smiled as he smelled the faint smell of this morning's breakfast in bed. He chuckled and kicked the door shut behind him.

XXXX

Coming up…

The Final Day:

*'Oh my god, Mom!'

'Honey…honey? I can't…breathe!'

*'Aww Jake, bye bye buddy' he said giving Jacob more of a manly hug. Jacob sighed.

'Bye bye Mr. Jackson thanks for everything, you're awesome!'

*'We did it Michael.'

'Yeah…we did…'

XXXX

**Comments? :D**


	9. Day 5

**Hey guys, i have the final chapter for you :)**

XXXX

Chapter 5 – Tying loose ends

Michael sat scratching his head over a game of monopoly. Holly watched him slightly amused, as Jacob sat with his head thrown back over the arm of the chair in despair. Michael was taking forever to play the game as he felt the need to take everything seriously, as if it were real life business.

'Well…if I buy it…then maybe I could sell it to Jacob later…but then again…this is electricity, everybody needs electricity, and if the company manages to generate a lot of money then-'

'Oh Michael! Just give the dice to Holly, your holding up the entire game! This is not real business, chill out!' Liz spoke out what was on everyone's mind and Michael pouted slightly.

'Yeah but…what if the company makes a lot? I mean this is electricity were talking about here, and this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity.' Michael stated and Liz looked at him blankly before leaning over the board, grabbing the dice and dropping them into Holly's palm.

'Your turn honey.' She said and then frowned at Michael.

'Aww that's not fair! I haven't even gotten to buy anything yet…' Michael whined like a child. 'I mean how do they expect me to afford anything with this measly amount of money? I'm gonna need an actual job on this game.' Michael said and Liz shook her head as Holly moved her counter around.

'Michael you take things so seriously, it's just a game.'

'Yeah a low budget game, I mean look how much money the bank has? Cant I just have the tray?'

'No and I doubt you'd need it anyway, buildings in monopoly don't cost that much.'

'Well realistically _I_, in real life, have way more than the monopoly bank does so _really_ I should get the money right? Hey I know! We should play with real life cash, that way we-'

'NO!' the whole room said in unison and Michael shrunk back.

'Why not?' he asked innocently and Jacob stared at him with wide worried eyes.

'Dude! You'd kill us!' Michael smirked a little before looking back at the whole game, Holly and Jacob had houses everywhere and had milked Michael of most of his money whereas Michael hadn't spent his on any property because he was waiting for a 'good deal'. Again he insisted on taking everything so seriously, but now he regretted it.

'Oh boy, you guys are gonna force me into bankruptcy…oh god!' he said in a desperate voice as if he were about to start crying, it was convincing too. Liz jumped to his aid.

'Michael ? Are you okay there?' she asked and he put his hand over his mouth shaking his head.

'No…I-I've never been bankrupt before…' he said distraught and they all laughed as Holly moved her counter.

'Well maybe if you actually played the game, then you wouldn't be relying on pass go-' Liz started before interrupted by Holly's shrill scream.

'WOOHOOO! ELECTRICTY! UH-HUH, OH YEAH! IM BUYING IT! I AM SO AWESOME!' Michael looked at the table in disbelief and then looked on sadly as Liz and Holly exchanged money for the card that gave her ownership to the company he just missed out on.

'No way!' Michael said pouting again and they laughed at him. 'Oh my gosh this is so not fair!' He whined again.

It took a few more turns before Michael passed go and ironically he landed on the electric company again. Holly didn't hesitate to reel off the amount of money he had to pay. Michael narrowed his eyes playfully before counting the cash out and handing it to her. She smiled and took it out of his hands. Things between them had been better now, since yesterday, although Holly still had yet to apologize for her wrong behavior throughout the week. Michael hadn't pushed her for it though, he was actually quite satisfied with her just being on her best behaviour.

'Okay you rolled a double Michael, so it's your turn again…' Holly said and Michael got a happy face on.

'Really? Oh maybe I'm not doing so badly after all.' He said and the rolled a double 4.

'And you get another go.' Holly said again and Michael could not wipe the grin off his face.

'Yeah? Ha-ha. See, you kids are about to learn a lesson. I, am the master of monopoly Wootakata!' he made kung fu noises while shaking the dice in his hand.

'Hey you know if you get another double, you go to jail right?'

'Oh right…well that's no problem, I'm not gonna go to jail anyway cuz I am thee monopoly…JACKSON!' he said and then rolled the dice right off of the table and onto the floor. He hastily bent down to view the results. 'Woohoo! I got a ten and guess what! It's not a double!' Michael mused and then quick moved his counter along while counting out loud in a childish school girl voice. '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8…9…..JAIL? Oh my go- I give up…!' he said and then stood up. The crowd giggled at him once more and then Holly stood up too.

'Yeah I'm kind of bored of this now.' She said and gathered her money and such.

'Alright fine…' Jacob said and helped to pack away too.'

'I don't care, ya'll are cheaters.' Michael said stretching his arms up above him.

'Oh no need to be such a sore loser Michael.' Liz said pinching his cheek habitually she really did think he was just so adorable. Michael looked sheepish, too kind to tell her to stop because it made him uncomfortable, especially in the presence of other company. Once she had finished her show of affection, she put her hands on her hips and turned to the two teens, Michael watched them too.

Holly neatly packed everything away with such care and Jacob helped her with a smile on his face too.

'Hey Jake, could you pass me the rest of the cards please?' she asked, so politely. Jacob grinned in her direction.

'Yeah sure, here you go.' He said and handed the rest of them to her.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome Holly.' they shared a smile with each other before continuing what each of them were doing. Liz looked up at Michael who had both eyebrows raised. He really hadn't noticed what a good job they had both done, until they actually stood back and observed. Wow. It was a great feeling to see each of them so happy. He turned his head and smiled at Liz, both of them knew what that look meant. We did it! Michael breathed out satisfied as he looked back at them and spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'Guys…well you both…Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I just can't believe how much you guys have changed over these past 5 days, it's like I'm watching 2 totally different people.' He said smiling cutting past the subject getting distracted by his own pride in both of them. They both finished up and then stood smiling back at them. Michael beamed, feeling somewhere deep inside a weird feeling…like he actually wished they were his kids… that he could see those smiles all the time, but…unfortunately, they weren't and he had to let them go. He knew now definitely that he was indeed going to miss them, despite all the mischief. 'Um…well where was I? Uh, yeah, you two didn't know this but…Holly, your mothers going to be here in about 15 minutes and Jake your mothers going to be here in about an hour. He said and they both opened their mouths in shock, happiness and sadness showing in their faces, all at one time.

'What?' they shrieked in unison.

'Yup, you kids are gonna be finally free to go…' Michael said and they stood there speechless.

'it's over?' Holly asked shocked.

'But…but? Already?' Jacob said with two bright puppy dog eyes shining wholes in Michaels.

'I'm afraid so and yes, this experience is over, but I do think that it was an amazing one and that it has change you two so much for the better.' Michael said smiling and they both looked to each other and then back at him gaping.

'But, b-but now what?' Holly asked.

'Well now you two can go and pack your bags if you want to.' Liz said with a smile.

'No I don't want to.' Jake said hurriedly and Michael chuckled. 'No like seriously I wanna stay here!'

'I'm sorry Jake, but you can't. Maybe I'll let you visit once in a while.'

'Definitely! Man you're so cool I don't wanna leave.'

'But you gotta, I think your mom would be pretty upset if you didn't come home.'

'Yeah, that is true…oh well…' Jacob said pouting.

'But on the bright side, you guys must be excited to see your parents' right?'

'Yes!' they both said in unison and Michael grinned.

'Alright then go get ready to see them.' he said and they both walked off to their rooms. Liz too smiled at Michael and then left the room too. Michael sighed still smiling. It was a success…

XXXX

'Oh my god mom!' Holly said as she slowly cut off her mother's blood circulation with a tight hug. 'I've missed you!' she said rocking her mom from side to side and burying her head in her mom's neck. Her mother on the other hand was fighting for air.

'Honey…honey? I can't…breathe!' she said.

'Sorry!' Holly said immediately and then let go. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief and before being smothered by Holly again.

'Holly…' her mother whined but Holly didn't listen.

'Oh I just missed you so much!'

'Aw and I missed you too sweetie, I love you.'

'I love you too.' Holly's mom pulled away abruptly and then eyed Holly with a shocked expression.

'What did you say?'

'I said I love you mom! And I'm sorry!'

'Sorry?'

'I'm so sorry for being the stupid spoilt little cow that I was before. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry…'

'Wow honey…' her mom said before being captured in yet another hug. This time she wrapped her arms around Holly and hugged her tightly back. 'I've missed you too…'

'Misses graver?' came a soft voice from somewhere in the distance. It was Michael who had come over to meet and greet. Holly's mom didn't let go though instead she whispered in Holly's ear.

'Holly? Is that who think it is?' she gulped and Holly smiled.

'Yes mom it is.' Her mother let go and smiled from ear to ear once she saw Michael. Michael smiled back and extended an arm out to shake hands.

'Hello ma'am.' He said politely before letting his hand loose of the handshake and then pulling her in for a hug.

'…Oh…' Holly's mother said slightly taken off guard by receiving both greetings. 'Hello Mr. Jackson.' She said giving Holly a thumbs up behind Michaels back as they hugged. She winked and then let go, that's when Liz stepped forward.

'Hello miss graver, I'm-'

'Oh! _I know who you are_! And I must say I absolutely admire you Elizabeth Taylor. You are an absolutely beautiful woman.'

'Why thank you ma'am.' She said smiling and that's when Michael clapped his hands together.

'Right then…shall we continue this inside?' he asked before gesturing towards the house with one outstretched hand, the other positioned like a gentle man behind his back. He led them into the living room where his cook had prepared a delicious array of cakes, biscuits and goodies on the table in front of both couches. Michael stood up and waited until all the girls had sat down first before taking his seat. He was about to start speaking but realized there was an awkward silence around them; he looked up to see Holly's mother glaring at the display on the table. 'Oh and please, help yourself.' He said with a smile as Holly, her mom and Elizabeth Taylor all pounced on a cake each. Michael looked around and smiled wider. 'Okay…so first of all I would like to start by saying what a pleasure it has been having Holly here with us.' He smiled nodding towards Holly. 'Although at first it was a little bit challenging, but we managed to work it out.'

'And in what way was it challenging?' her mother asked intrigued.

'Well…uh…um…' Michael didn't really know what to say to make Holly seem not as bad as she was. But nevertheless he tried to be nice. 'well, I don't think that Holly really….uh…enjoyed the circumstances of having rules or having people around her to observe the keeping of those rules so…well it was a little difficult for her, but it wasn't her fault.' Holly smirked before shaking her head.

'What he means to say is, I was a total brat.'

'Well…not a brat-' Michael said.

'Yes I was Mr. Jackson, but it's okay I know what I did wrong…'

'And what did you do wrong?' her mother asked curious to hear whether or not her daughter had finally acknowledged her mistakes.

'I did a lot wrong, I cursed, I shouted, I insulted and I- did some stuff that I wasn't supposed to but Miss Taylor and Mr. Jackson still stood by me and they showed me that it was getting me nowhere and I'm happy for that so I wanna say thank you to both of you.' She said and they all raised eyebrows at her. Wow she's changed… was what was on everyone's mind.

'You're very welcome.' Michael responded with a grin. Holly's mom was speechless as she looked silently back at Michael and Liz.

'Wow…okay…so tell me about the first few days what happened?' she asked and then Michael looked at Liz. Liz gulped.

'Well it would be better for me to be honest. And honestly, we thought Holly was out of control. She was…a little difficult at first as in she didn't listen to us, she didn't follow the rules and she was…well kind of hostile towards us, but it dimmed down, we got to really know each other and we found out that she was an absolutely beautiful person who had just made a wrong decisions.' Liz summed up and then looked at Holly. 'Holly is there something you wanna say?' she asked and Holly gulped.

'Mom…I didn't mean to be such a bad person…it was all me, not you, I was being totally selfish by acting the way I did and I know you were just trying to help me. I was influenced by other people to act that way and I'm not saying that I don't take full credit for it because I do…but I just wanna say that I won't act like that ever again. I love you mom.' She said and leaned up to hug her mom who was glossy eyed at the touching words from her daughter.

'Oh and I love you too honey!' she said sniffing. Michael smiled over at Liz. Liz smiled back and nodded.

After Holly's little confession they all began to discuss the week and just generally got to know each other. Holly's mom got an autograph by both people. When they had finally done chatting the director came and prompted them about the photo shoot that they would have to do. Michael went to call Jacob and soon they were stood in front of the camera trying to get a good shot.

'Aren't you coming in the picture Liz?'

'No Michael.'

'But why not?'

'I'm way too old for that…'

'Aww don't be silly Liz.'

'No that's okay Michael, I've already had my day with pictures.'

'But you're already on the show.'

'No no Michael, id be on the film but not in the pictures I wouldn't want to cramp your style, after all'

'Oh Liz-'

'Mr. Jackson could you stand there please?' asked the director before turning to Liz. 'Miss Taylor, are you sure you don't want to be photographed?' he asked politely.

'No thank you dear.' She said patting his cheek and then turned to keep Holly's mother company.

XXXX

Soon Liz and Michael heard the door again. That was Jacob's mom… Jacob bolted to the door and flung it open before flinging his arms around his mother. As Liz went to greet her first Michael turned to Holly and her mother.

'You ladies are free to go if you wish, but I would much rather you stay so that I can see both of you off properly.' Michael said with his eyebrows turned up hopefully at the suggestion.

'Well yeah sure…but what will we do in the mean ti-'

'You like animals?' Michael asked with a hopeful smile.

'Oh I love them!' Holly's mom answered. Michael then called over a guy who was cleaning Michaels tables.

'Hey Henley! Come here please?' Henley looked behind him to see if there was possibly another Henley that thee Michael Jackson actually bothered to waste his precious breathe on. Henley turned back looking dumbstruck.

'Who me?' he asked and Michael giggled.

'Yeah you, com'ere' he said in a friendly way and Henley immediately dropped everything and ran over.

'You know my name?' Henley asked with big glossy eyes and Michael flashed a confused smile.

'Well…yes of course I know your name I hired you. Now can you do me a favor please?'

'Anything for you sir.'

'Thanks…um could you take these two lovely ladies to my zoo please?'

'Yesir!'

'And entertain them please'

'Of course sir.'

'Thanks a lot Henley, and please, call me Michael.' He flashed his white teeth again, and then bowed to Holly and her mother. 'Thank you both.' He said before Henley took them away acting like a well informed bus conductor, explaining everything in sight that he had found out about over the mere year he'd worked there because he had seen Michael do it a million times. Michael grinned turning around and before he could even take a step away, he had received an ear splitting scream in the face by Jacob's mother. He reopened his eyes when he heard a thud. It had appeared that Miss's Smith had fainted.

'Oh man I knew she'd do this.' Jacob said before bending down and trying to revive his mother. Michael blink a few times waiting for his hearing to return while Liz Taylor stood back shocked and then dived down to help Jacob hoist his mother back up. Miss Smith sprang back to life when she was upright again and then fell forward right into Michaels arms again. Michael smiled embarrassed at this reaction to just is presence. He bit his lip and hugged her back before trying to get her to stand up on her own again.

She didn't. Instead she stayed there in his arms letting tears of joy soak his dark blue shirt. He coughed uncomfortably after a while before Jacob sighed and grabbed his mothers arm. 'Come on mom.' He said yanking on it and his mother stood up looking up at Michael dreamily.

'Well…well…Michael Jackson…I must say that you are even more sexy-'

*cough from Jacob*

'I mean, even more…dashing, in person.' she said and Michael smiled embarrassed with a hand over his eyes.

'Why, thank you miss…' he said and she quivered, whimpering. He could tell she was a real fanatic just like Jacob. Like mother like son… 'Well …um…please take a seat.' Michael extended an arm to the two sofas' that were opposite each other and new cake tray that had replaced the old one. Jacob went first, as his mother just gazed up at Michael, he quickly snatched her arm, pulling her along with him. His mother obliged never once blinking away from Michael who was now getting a little nervous under her constant eye. He waited again for Liz to sit before taking a seat himself. 'Okay well…I wanna start by saying what a pleasure it has been to have Jake here this past week.' He said politely and Jacob beamed. 'He has been great.' Michael said and then noticed Jacobs mother leaning in trying to absorb his smile but then he chewed his lip instead. Jacob peered at his mother and nudged her.

'Mom!'

'What?'

'Act professional, this is for national television you know!' Jacob's mom sighed.

'Okay okay…' his mother then sat upright and smiled.

'Well that's good to hear' she said and Michael nodded.

'And Jacob really tried with the tasks and everything so we never really had any trouble with him.' Liz said and then Michael looked at Jacob's and his mother with a slight smile.

'Although…we did have one rough patch didn't we Jake?' he asked in a more casual way when speaking to Jacob.

'Yah…we did…'

'And what happened?' his mother asked.

'He talked about dad…' Jacob said pulling his lip to the side.

'Uh-oh…' his mother said already knowing that that was a tough subject for Jacob. 'And what did you do? How did you react?'

'I shouted…' his mom gasped.

'You shouted?'

'Yaah…' Jacob admitted. 'But I said I was sorry after.' He admitted and his mother nodded.

'That's good because you know, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to get angry about dad anymore…'

'Well… you agreed…' Jacob mumbled.

'What?'

'I mean you agreed to it not me…I can't help the way I feel about him…and you…' Michael shifted uncomfortably as Jacob was about to spill what they had discussed a few days ago.

'And what way is that?' she asked and Jacob sighed.

'I can't help feeling like you're tired…of me…or hate me or something…' he tried to pass it off as casual but they could all tell that he felt hurt deep inside.'

'Jacob you think I hate you?' Jacob didn't respond. 'Jake I don't even know how you could think that because that's so far from the truth it's inconceivable! Why on this earth would I ever hate you?'

Jacob shrugged one shoulder and sighed. 'I dunno its just…what dad said…you know that basically I was just your excuse to keep him…but…I didn't do a very good job…I'm sorry…' Jacob said welling up with tears again and attempting to hide his face from the camera.

'What? Jacob there is no way that any of that is true, you weren't my excuse and you certainly weren't the reason your father left either. And I most defiantly do not hate you at all…ever! You're so precious to me I would never want to lose you and I really didn't know that that was the way you felt. You're my little boy. Our little boy…because I know deep down your father loves you too, even if he didn't like to show it.' Jacob let his gaze fall to his lap as his mothers words (which were extremely similar to Michaels) entered his ears and filled him with reassurance. He soon felt his mother cupping his chin and pulling his face up to look right into her eyes. 'And just in case you didn't know…I love you sweetheart.' She said and then leaned over to hug him.

Jacob spent a moment just soaking in his mothers comfort before remembering that they were still being watched by the cameras and two important people. He pulled away and then sniffed. 'Thanks mom…I love you too…' he said and received a kiss from her then turning back to a very proud Michael and a very touched Liz. Michael then winked at Jacob and continued with informing his mother of what had happened all week long. Inevitably, the questions moved onto more casual matters and the cameras were shut off again, having already captured all they needed.

They all talked and Jacob's mom had since returned to her star struck stupor as she gazed Michael up and down biting her lip. She threw very suggestive yet deceivingly 'innocent' comments at him which he bit his lip and nodded at.

Soon Holly and her mother returned with complementary stuffed animals and a very chuffed looking Henley who nodded at Michael awaiting his approval. Michael smiled sighing in relief. 'Thank you so much Henley, I will give your tip later.' He said and Henley decided to play it off cool.

'Oh that's fine sir I don't need a tip, it was my pleasure.'

'Don't be silly Henley, I'm fair.' He said before smiling and then turning to introduce both parents to each other. They made small talk before the clock chimed 6 in the afternoon and then Holly's mom decided that now would be an appropriate time to leave. Jacob's mom, who desperately didn't want to go but didn't want to look too pushy, also stood up and announced that she too would be going. Michael stood and hugged Holly's mother.

'It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Graver.'

'Oh no it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Jackson, and thank you so much for everything' she beamed before stepping backwards. Michael then turned to the next person he saw which was Jacob.

'Aww jake, bye bye buddy' he said giving Jacob more of a manly hug. Jacob sighed.

'Bye bye Mr. Jackson thanks for everything, you're awesome!' he said and Michael smiled widely.

'No Jake, _you_ are awesome.' He said and then punched fists with him. Jacob stared up at him awed as he screamed to himself. Michael Jackson called me awesome!

Next Michael turned to Jacob's mother and then hesitated before just holding his arms out and hugging her. She froze around him breathing in his very scent. She filled her nostrils while running her hands subconsciously down his back and way down to his butt which she gave a light squeeze. Michael jumped and tried to pull away with some difficulty. When he finally pried her off of him he tried to giggle and play it off as some kind of light humor before the giggles turned to small coughs of overwhelming embarrassment but to his relief, nobody else saw. 'u-uh…n-nice meeting you Miss Smith…' he stuttered nervously scratching the back of his head and looking shyly up at her. She winked at him.

'Nice meeting you honey.' She said and Michael faked a relaxed smile before looking around. There was one last person…

'Hey has anybody seen Holly?' he asked with one raised eyebrow.

'Oh I think she ran upstairs to grab something she forgot.' Jake said turning around and hugging Liz. Michael nodded but didn't have to wait long before Holly showed up holding a plastic bag. He smiled and then beckoned her over. He was about to hug her when she put a hand out in front of her and stopped him dead in his tracks. Everyone stopped and watched her as she cleared her throat. She gulped and sighed, looking at the ground.

'Mr. Jackson…I know I acted like such a stupid jerk this week and I just wanted to finally say that I'm sorry but I can't help but feel like it's not enough. I mean I took way more from you than I gave back and so I wanna give something back.' She then rummaged in her bag and paused before looking up at him. 'Uh…I'm sorry that it's not perfect but…' and with that she pulled out the vase she had smashed two days ago. Michael looked down at it. The glue and everything was barely noticeable but the cracks were still there. It didn't matter though; it was the thought that counted. She pushed her hands out further in front of her encouraging him to take it.

'Oh Holly, thank you!' he said cheerfully as he gently took it from her grasp and hugged her one armed 'thank you so much.' He said leaning away and rubbing the almost completely smooth exterior of the ornament. 'You did a good job too' he said as he spun it over in his hand checking for any wholes. 'Did you get every piece?' he asked and she smiled.

'Every last one!' she said and Michael grinned from ear to ear.

'You're so sweet Holly thank you for getting this back to me, it's very special to me.'

'Yeah I know.' she said and then looked over her shoulder at Liz who had a proud hand on her heart. She then turned back and hugged Michael.

'And thank you Michael, for everything.' She said a hearty smile spread across her face.

After exchanging farewells, before they knew it, Michael and Liz were standing on the steps to the entrance of the house. In the end Jacob had left with a pair of Michaels aviator shades as well as one of his scarves and Holly left with a lovely black fedora. He smiled as they both waved before getting in their limos and one by one, driving off. He waved until his arm ached and they were out of distance.

'Goodbye I'm gonna miss you!' he called after them knowing that they were well out of earshot. When the light of the last limo faded out into the distance he sighed. Liz touched his shoulder and when he looked up at her she smiled.

'We did it Michael.' Michael grinned and looked back up straight ahead into the distance. He swallowed, Adams apple bobbing. He then narrowed his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

'Yeah…we did…' he said and

'Oh and what fun we had isn't that right sir?' she asked in the same mock English accent that Michael loved to use. He didn't change his stance as he continued to stare off into the same place.

'Very true madam, this trip was quite delightful, hard at first but, overall…lovely…' he smiled and Liz giggled. Liz pulled a suitcase out from behind her.

'Well then…I had better be off…' she said and Michael looked over at her pouting. He had gotten quite used to a…well…what he would class as kinda, sorta a little family living at his house; it was kinda harsh that he'd lose them all in one night. 'Michael are you okay?' Liz asked and Michael sucked his bottom lip in.

'Um…uh…well…d…do you really have to go? Right away?' Liz smiled before letting go of the suitcase and putting her hands on her hip.

'What are you trying to hint at Michael?'

'Nothing…it's just..uh…one more night?' he asked and she smirked.

'Okay, just for you Michael.' She said and he pulled his fist in, with victory.

'Yaay, I love you Liz!'

'Love you more Michael.'

'Love you even more than that'

'Love you even more than more than that.'

'Love you better than even more than more than that.' Liz paused.

'Love you most…' She said taking hold of her suitcase and wheeling it back inside.

'Dang…' Michael whispered to himself feeling kind of child like again. And what a relief it was after having to act like an adult all week. He didn't regret it though. It was a great life experience. Eventually Michael went back inside and saw none other than Henley dragging his cleaning cart along the hallway looking at his shoes. 'Oh before I forget…' Michael said calling Henley's attention. He took out his wallet and opened it before closing his eyes and taking a random amount out and then handing it to Henley. Henley gasped as he counted the money in his hand.

'But sir, there has to be about 7 grand here!' he said and Michael smiled reopening his eyes.

'7 grand? Oooh congratulations Henley, you got a great tip' Michael said pushing his wallet back in his pocket and then patting Henley on the shoulder. 'Have a good night now.' He said and walked off while Henley practically fainted in delight. He turned down a hallway and saw Paul the security guard standing there playing with his flash light. 'Hey Paul!' Michael said and Paul smiled walking over.

'Hey mike, the kids gone?' Michael nodded and Paul joined in. 'Alright…you miss 'em?' Michael nodded again.

'Yeah they were sweet kids.' He said and Paul nodded again.

'Mhmm… but you know I told you it wasn't going to be easy.'

'Easy?'

'Looking after them kids'

'Oh yeah…and what's your point?' Michael asked, already knowing what Paul was going to say next.

'My point is that I was right.' He mused and Michael giggled.

'Yeah okay, so it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, but on the bright side it was more interesting than I imagined it would be.' Paul smiled.

'Hmm, I guess that's defiantly true...' Paul said and Michael nodded again.

'Yup…' there was a silence after that and Michael knew that Paul was thinking about something.

'So…Mike? Will you ever…you know…do the show again?' Michael smiled looking down thoughtfully.

'I don't know…probably not…it was kinda stressful…' he said and laughed with Paul.

'See I told yo-'

'Yes Paul, I know, you told me it was gonna be stressful…'

'Well all in all I say it was a good taster so now you know what to expect when you have your own kids, and if they're bad like that, you now know what to do. But anyhow, I suggest that for now you should stick to the ones that can't talk back.' Paul said folding his arms in agreement with himself.

'Yup and I think I'll drink to that.' Paul laughed again and then flicked his torch on.

'But anyway, I gotta get back to my post so goodnight sir…' he said and Michael nodded.

'Goodnight Paul…' he said and then jogged up the stairs to his own room.

Hmm…ever do the show again? Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea I mean I kinda enjoyed this one despite all the cursing…and back talk…and attitude…and destruction…and letting the fans in my house…and the disobeying of rules and the-

…You know what, maybe it's not such a good idea… he thought before flicking the light off and flopping down on his bed rolling over.

But goodnight Usa's most unruly kids anyway…it was pleasure havin' ya…

XXXX

The End

XXXX

**Hope you guys enjoyed my story, i know i enjoyed writing it**

** Your's Hapilly, WrittenWriting x**


End file.
